Family Never Gives Up On Each Other
by FrozenAddict15
Summary: Sequel to "Who Am I? I Am Kristoff." The night before Anna and Kristoff's wedding, Anna is kidnapped by none other than the evil Queen Cinder. Now, it's up to Elsa, Kristoff and his parents to find Anna and bring her home.
1. The Night Before

_**Hello my fellow readers! Happy new year to all of you!**_

_**Okay, this is a sequel to "Who Am I? I Am Kristoff." Just like I promised. Sorry I couldn't make it sooner, but here it is now.**_

_**So, on with the story!**_

It seemed that everything in Arendelle was perfect. There was no war, there was peace. Arendelle had been having the most beautiful days. Which was fantastic for everyone, especially for Anna and Kristoff, who had spent months planning for their wedding.

It had been hard work preparing everything for their special day, but they both knew it was worth it. Yet they couldn't believe it was actually happening. Tommorow they would offically be a husband and wife.

Kristoff and Anna sat on Elsa's bed. They had finished all the preperations a week ago.

"Oh Kristoff, can you believe that tommorow we'll actually be saying 'I do?'"

"I do what?" Kristoff asked.

Anna showed him a teasing smile and lightly hit his arm. Kristoff soon caught on.

"Oh, that 'I do.'"

Anna laughed at Kristoff's remark.

"I know. I can't believe it. I'm actually getting married to the princess of Arendelle." Kristoff said, taking Anna's hands in his.

"And I'm actually getting married to the official ice Master and Deliever."

"You say that as if it is an honor to be an ice master."

"Oh, sure it is. But you get to live in the castle now." Anna replied.

"Yeah. And the best part is, I'll be with you." Kristoff said sweetly.

"Aww." Anna said lovingly as the couple kissed each other passionately.

Elsa walked into the room to see the couple kissing. She slowly walked to them.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Elsa said, making the couple jump and end their kiss.

"No. Not at all. What's going on, Elsa?" Anna asked, looking to her sister.

"I just came in here to tell Kristoff that his parents are here and they want to see him." Elsa replied.

"Oh, great. I was hoping they would come soon. I'll see you later, Anna." Kristoff said as he left the room to be with his parents.

"See you later, Kristoff." Anna replied.

Elsa then sat next to her youngest sister. "So, are you excited about your wedding tommorow?"

"Yeah." Anna replied. "Elsa, do you think mother and father would be proud of me?"

Elsa thought that this question was random, but she knew that she had to answer it.

"Anna, of course they would be proud of you. Why wouldn't they be?" Elsa asked curiously.

"Well, you know, I'm a princess, so I should be marrying a prince instead of an ice harvester."

"Anna, I don't much about this sort of thing, but I do know that when you are marrying someone, you do it in love, not because you feel you're suppose to. And I know you love Kristoff, and he loves you."

"I know mother and father would be proud of you. Because of everything you've done. You helped me control my powers, you saved my life."

Anna started to remember the day her heart froze, but an act of true love was able to thaw it. She had never been able to forget that bitter, yet sweet day where she got her sister back. Although she was betrayed, she got something out of it.

"But if they wouldn't be proud of you, I would be. No, I am proud of you, Anna. I never more proud to not just call you the princess of Arendelle, but my sister."

Anna looked to Elsa and smiled. "Thanks Elsa."

Elsa smiled in return. "Now come on. I have a surprise for you." Elsa said, taking Anna by the hands and leading her off the bed.

Anna gave Elsa an excited look and went along with her sister. They went into Elsa's room. Anna was confused, but knew that any surprise from her sister would be the best.

"I was going through some old things in the attic, and you won't believe what I found." Elsa said as she pulled a big white wedding dress out of her huge closet.

Anna was shocked at what she saw. "Is that..."

"Mother's, yes." Elsa replied as Anna carefully took the dress from Elsa and placed it on the bed. "Wow." she whispered in awe. She looked back to Elsa. "Thank you Elsa. I love you." she said as she hugged her only sister. Elsa returned her little sister's hug.

"I love you too, Anna." Elsa whispered in her sister's ear. She then pulled away from Anna. Elsa then let out a sigh, gripping Anna's hands. "I can't believe my baby sister is getting married."

"Elsa. You know I'm not a baby anymore." Anna said, as if she was embrassed.

"Anna, no matter how old you are, you'll always be my baby sister." Elsa said as if it was obvious.

"I guess I can handle that." Anna replied with a smile.

Elsa looked out the window to see it was dark outside. "It's late. You need to get some sleep. You have a big day tommorow." she said to Anna.

"Yeah. I probably should. Good night Elsa." Anna said before taking the dress.

"Good night Anna." Elsa said as she watched Anna walk out of the room.

Elsa still couldn't believe that Anna was actually getting married. Because to Elsa, Anna was still little. But she knew that she would have to let Anna go at some point, and this was it.

But she knew that she would never lose Anna. She was still going to live in the castle and be the princess. She didn't have much of a choice. It was a relief to Elsa.

Elsa laid in her bed, and almost instantly fell asleep as her head hit the pillow. She then fell into a peaceful sleep.


	2. Talk and Plan

Although it was dark, Anna was still restless. Instead of going to sleep, she put the dress in her room and went down to the kitchen. She saw that she wasn't going to be alone. Kristoff and his parents were there.

Anna walked in and sat with the group who was sitting at the table.

"Hello Anna. I thought I would be alseep by now." Kristoff greeted as Anna sat next to him.

"No. I'm not tired so I just decided to come down here." Anna replied.

"Well, both of you should be getting some sleep with your wedding being tommorow." Karan said.

"Yes, you're right, Karan." Karl replied.

"Well, I'm sure we'll get there eventually." Kristoff chuckled.

Karl and Karan chuckled at their son's comment.

"Oh, Karl, I just can't believe that our son is actually getting married."

"It is hard to believe."

"What else is hard to believe is that we had only found you only months ago." Kristoff said.

"Yeah. You know, I wonder what ever happened to Edmund." Anna said.

"I'm not sure. I know he said he was wanting to become a better person than he was." Karl replied.

"I'm just afraid of what Cinder may try on him." Karan added.

"Well, let's hope that Cinder is gone forever." Karl replied.

"Yeah. Along with Hans." Anna muttered.

"Don't worry Anna. There is no one that is going to come and ruin our wedding. I will make sure of that." Kristoff replied, taking Anna's hand.

"Let's hope so. I want this to be the best day of my life." Anna replied, looking to Kristoff. She then looked to Karan.

"It will be. My wedding day was the best day for me." Karan said, giving Karl a loving look. Karl looked back with a more loving look.

"Mine as well." Karl replied, kissing his wife.

Kristoff and Anna looked to each other and smiled. Kristoff then stroked Anna's cheek and kissed her lips. The soon pulled away from each other.

"Well, Anna, we need to get some sleep. We have a huge day ahead of us." Kristoff said as he stood up.

"Yeah, you're right." Anna replied as she stood up with Kristoff.

"Well, good night, you two. We'll see you in the morning." Karl said as he stood up with his wife.

"Good night." Anna said as she headed to her room.

Kristoff headed to the room he was staying in. Karl and Karan headed to the guest room that Elsa was allowing them to stay in. Everyone soon fell into a peaceful sleep. Well, almost everyone.

* * *

><p>When Anna got to her room, she looked over her mother's dress again. She remembered that she had white gloves she was planning on wearing. She laid them out along with the jewelery she was planning on wearing.<p>

She wasn't going to wear much jewelry, just a snowflake necklace that Elsa had given to her as a gift. Then, something else started to come to her mind: who was going to walk her down the isle.

She was always hoping that her father would. But since her father wasn't here, it was impossible now. Anna started to feel sad about it, but the sorrow went away when she remembered that she had Elsa. She was going to walk her down.

It seemed that everything was perfect. She was getting married, and everything was ready. She finally felt tired and laid in her bed to go to sleep. Fortunately, she was able to fall into a peaceful sleep.

And for that moment, everything was perfect. But that moment was going to end.

* * *

><p>"Ah. Arendelle." Cinder said evilly to her helpers.<p>

"This is the place, my lady?" a man asked.

"Yes, Peter. This is where that Princess Anna lives."

"My lady, I know it is none of my business, but, why do you want revenge on this Princess?" the other man asked.

"Well, Syndey, let's just say she made my life miserable. And she needs to suffer the consequences. And I will make sure she does."

"Oh, yes my lady." Syndey replied.

"So, how are we going to get to the Princess?" Peter asked.

"We are going to get through the window, and kidnap her. I can use my powers to get us up there. Now, we have to make sure she doesn't make a sound. No use making a scene."

"Will we be able to escape fast enough?" Peter asked.

"Leave that to me, my evil henchman. I'll take care of everything. But I will need both of you when we get in the castle. I will need you to keep watch."

"We can do that, my lady." Peter replied.

"Good. Now, since my kingdom was taken over by Edmund, I will have to just simply take it back. Then the Princess will suffer in my prison cell. And she can have that brat Arthur to keep her company."

"Yes, my lady." Sydney replied with an evil smile.

"When will you like to do this, my lady?" Peter asked.

"When the time is right. Which is soon. Be patient."

"Yes, my lady." Peter and Sydney replied.

"And please, it's Queen Cinder, or Your Highness, or even Your Majesty." Cinder replied with a smile.

Peter and Sydney responded with a bigger smile and a small evil chuckle.

"Brace yourself Princess. You have no idea what is coming to you." Cinder said evilly. She then started to laugh evilly staring to the castle.

It was going to be quite an adventure for Anna now.


	3. Kidnapped

Sure enough, Cinder was honest to her word. She had found out a way to get up to Anna's room. Having powers was a great thing to have at a time like this. She also had a plan on how she would be able to keep Anna quiet.

She remembered Anna would always put her family before anything, so her sister and Kristoff were her weakness. If anything invloved hurting them, she knew she would have to cooperate.

Cinder and Peter were in Anna's room. They were very careful not to make any noise to wake Anna up. Or anyone else for that matter. She signaled a Peter to watch the door to make sure no one would come in. She left Sydney downstairs of the castle to make sure no one would go up, or wake up.

Cinder slowly walked over to Anna, who was sleeping peacefully. She was also snoring. Cinder was actually quite annoyed by it. But her only was concern was being able to take her as quietly as she could.

Cinder placed a hand over her mouth to make sure no one could hear her scream. Anna's eyes flew open, and she was in total shock of what she was seeing. Cinder, in the flesh, right in front of her. She wasn't sure whether to remain calm or panic.

"If you scream, your sister will die, understand?" Cinder whispered harshly.

Anna nodded with a whimper. Cinder then slowly took her hand away from Anna's mouth.

"Cinder?" Anna whispered shocked.

"Well, I can see you remember me."

"How can I forget?"

"Well, either way, you are coming with us. And if you try to make a scene, I'll make sure both your sister and boyfriend die. Along with his parents if I'm in the mood."

"I won't." Anna said defeated. "I'll do whatever you want, just please, don't hurt my family."

"Very good. So far you are cooperating very well. Now get up. And get dressed. I don't want to keep you prison with that nightgown on." Cinder said as Anna quickly stood from the bed. Anna made sure no one was looking, and dressed in the dress that she wore when she went to the North Mountain. She also grabbed another pair of shoes. She quietly told Cinder that she was done. Cinder then led her to the window. Anna wasn't sure how they were going to get away from the castle.

Then, making sure that Cinder wasn't looking, Anna grabbed the necklace that Elsa had given her. She kept it hidden in her hand, making sure she wouldn't open it. She figured if she was going to be taken away, she may as well have something of Elsa.

Suddenly, a large black dragon flew up to the window. It made Anna gasp and jump.

"Well, that's a new one." Anna whispered.

"You've never seen a dragon before?" Cinder asked curiously.

"I've seen a snow monster and a taking snowman. But never seen a dragon before."

"Well, I guess there's a first for everything." Cinder replied. "Hello Regina." she said as she petted her pet dragon's head. The dragon greeted her back with a grunt. Regina then put herself in a position for Cinder and Anna to get on. Cinder looked to Anna and waited for her to get on. Anna hesitated at first, but then remembered that her family's lives were at risk.

Anna slowly got on the dragon. The dragon didn't flinch, which made Anna feel more secure. Cinder then got on and sat in front of her. Cinder then signaled Peter to come with them. Peter ran to the window and jumped on Regina.

Regina then flew below to pick up Sydney, who was actually waiting for them outside. Cinder had given a specific time to keep watch downstairs, then to come out and wait for her. Once Sydney was on Regina, they all knew away from Arendelle.

* * *

><p>Anna looked back to the castle. She was afraid of how Elsa was going to react when she found out she was missing. She was also wondering how Kristoff was going to react with her missing, with the fact that their wedding was tommorow.<p>

However, Anna knew she couldn't do anything to try to escape. She knew what Cinder was capable of doing, and Anna knew she would do it too. She then started to think of how she was going to be able to escape when they got to the location where she knew she was going to be locked up.

She was thinking if it was going to be Nod, then she could have Edmund help her. She knew she could trust him. She was hoping it would be Nod, although she didn't want to be too far away from Elsa, Kristoff and his parents.

Yet, in the back of her mind, she was thinking that what if she couldn't escape? And what if her family was going to come all the way to Nod to rescue her? But she also started to think of how strong Cinder had probably gotten over the past few months.

What was Cinder really capable of? She was probably capable of more then Anna could possibly think. And with how dangerous she was, would Elsa, Kristoff and his parents be able to defeat Cinder and save her? She knew Elsa was strong, she was the actually the strongest person she knew. She could handle anything.

And she also knew Elsa too well, and she knew that whenever her little sister was is trouble, Elsa wouldn't stop at anything until she was safe. She would also give up anything for her, do anything for her.

She trusted that Elsa and Kristoff would come for her, along with Kristoff's parents. But, she also didn't want anyone to get hurt, or even die. She knew that Cinder was definitely capable of killing anyone that was going to get in her way. No matter who it was.

Somehow, in the far back of her mind, she was hoping that Elsa, Kristoff and his parents wouldn't come for her.


	4. Discovery and Imprisoned

Morning was upon the face of Arendelle. It was going to be the best day of Anna and Kristoff's life, or wasn't it?

Elsa woke up it realization of what was happening today. She got out of bed, and put her cordination dress on. She also put her purple cape on. When she looked in the mirror and saw she was totally ready, she was ready to walk out the door to greet Anna. But Anna wasn't the first face she was going to see this morning.

"Your Majesty! Queen Elsa!" Gerda shouted running into the room out of breath.

"Gerda? What's wrong?" Elsa asked, trying to make Gerda calm down.

"It's Princess Anna."

"What about Anna? Is she all right?" Elsa asked, starting to get concerned.

"I don't know, my Lady, she's gone."

"Gone? What do you mean gone?" Elsa asked shocked and confused.

"We went into her room to get her ready for her wedding, and when we entered, she wasn't there. Kai and I have searched all over the castle. No one has seen her."

"And the wedding is suppose to be going on right now."

"Yes." Gerda replied.

Elsa didn't know what to do. She didn't know what to think. Anna was gone? Would she run away? But why would she run away on the night before her wedding? She had been preparing for this days for such a long time. She couldn't wait for this day to come.

But what if she didn't run away? What if she was kidnapped? But who would kidnap her? She then knew what she had to do to start with.

"Gerda, I'm afraid we will have to call off the wedding until we find Anna. Make an annoucement, and after you do, tell Kristoff I would like to see him."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Gerda said with shock, but understanding. She bowed to Elsa and walked out of the room.

Elsa was still in shock with what was happening. If she's been gone since the night before, apparently, where could she be? Who would have taken her to start with? Why would they want to take Anna? Was this for revenge?

Elsa sat on her bed and started to really think. But her thinking didn't last very long. Kristoff walked in the room. Elsa looked to Kristoff to see a face full of confusion and fear. She knew that Gerda must have told him.

"What is this I hear about Anna being missing?" Kristoff asked.

"She's gone. Kai and Gerda looked all over for her. But they couldn't find her. But I don't think she would run away."

"No. That's ridiculous. Anna wouldn't do that, especically at a time like this. Elsa, what if she has been kidnapped?"

"That's just what I'm afraid of. But by whom?"

"Hans?"

"My gut tells me no, but anything is possible."

"Well, I think I may know a way to find out."

"How?"

"Anna's future in-laws."

* * *

><p>Anna woke up, and she could feel she had been sleeping on a bench. She had light gray blanket over her. She had no idea where she was though. It was cold and damp. It was also quite dark. She looked around to see she was in a dungeon. It was a very large dungeon. It looked like it could hold more prisoners. She figured Cinder must have had someone knock her out while she took back her kingdom.<p>

She saw that there was a window for her to look out. When she out the window, she saw she was in Nod. Well, what was left of Nod. All Anna could see was burnt houses, and smoke everywhere. Anna was in total shock with the sight she saw. This was how Cinder took back the kingdom.

She then heard the cell door open. She gasped and quickly looked back to see it was one of Cinder's henchmen. He had a lantern, and he placed it on the bench. Anna figured she would be able to get some information out of him.

"Why am I here?"

"Cinder has kidnapped you for revenge."

Anna figured that was the reason. But she wanted more information.

"The kingdom is destroyed. Where have all the people gone?"

"They have all left. Except some who were less fortunate."

Anna gasped at what he said. She knew exactly what he meant.

"But don't worry. Cinder won't do anything to you quite yet. She is waiting for the right time."

"How long will that be?"

"You never can tell with Cinder. But it could be soon."

Anna let out a sigh.

"So, you get to enjoy your time in this dungeon. But don't worry. You won't be alone. We have other prisoners here to keep you company. And don't worry, I'm sure they are quite friendly." the man said as he picked up his lantern and walked out of the dungeon. Anna heard the door locked.

Anna then sat against the wall under the window. She then pulled something from her shoe. She had kept the necklace hidden in her shoe. It was uncomfortable, but she really didn't have a choice.

When she looked at the necklace, it was like Elsa was already with her. She then knew that she wouldn't be here long. Her family was going to come for her.

Little did Anna know that someone was watching her in the shadows. He could see her holding the necklace. The man then spoke in a soft deep voice.

"Counting on that sister to save you again?"

Anna gasped and her eyes widen when she heard the voice. "What? Who said that?"

The man slowly came into the light. "You don't remember?"

Anna was in total shock with who she saw in front of her.

"Arthur."


	5. Change and Answer

Anna still didn't believe who she was seeing. It was truly Arthur, but for some reason, he wasn't the same. Well of course, he had been in prison ever since they left. However, she wasn't concentrated on that anymore.

She could clearly remember why he was imprisoned. Now she was afraid that maybe he was going to make her pay for what she did to him. She cautiously started to walk backwards.

"Hello. Anna, isn't it?" Aruthur asked politely.

"Yes." Anna stuttered with a nod.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you." Arthur replied, noticing Anna slowly backing away from him.

"H-How do I know that? A-After what I did?" Anna continued to stutter.

"I know. It may seem like I would want to hurt you, but I don't. Trust me."

"I have a hard time trusting people now a days." Anna replied, as if it was obvious.

"Listen, I have changed. And for the better."

"How?"

"By being with me." a man's voice came from the darkness. The man soon came into view.

He was a tall, skinny man, with dark black hair, and a kind smile.

"Who's this? I mean, who are you?" Anna asked.

"I'm Arthur's oldest and only brother, Benjamin. But everyone just calls me Ben."

"You have a brother?" Anna asked Arthur.

"Yep. Don't worry, I'm a good guy." Ben said, standing next to Arthur.

"Ben was brought to me a few months ago. And after being with him for a while, I was able to change. He taught me what it's like to be an actual gentelman again."

"Wow. I don't feel so scared anymore." Anna replied relieved. "I'm pleased to meet you, Ben. I am Princess Anna of Arendelle."

"Princess?" Arthur and Ben asked at the same time.

"Why, Your Majesty." Ben said with a bow.

"Please, no need for bowing. I'm not really much of a Princess since I'm stuck here. But I won't be for long. Elsa will come for me. I know she will."

"And who is Elsa?" Ben asked curiously.

"Elsa is my oldest and only sister, and the Queen of Arendelle."

"Oh. You seem so sure."

"Because I am. Elsa won't give up on me. And neither will Kristoff."

"Oh yes, wasn't that the man who's parents were imprisoned here for years?" Arthur asked.

"That's him." Anna replied. "And I was suppose to be married to him today, but now I can't. Thanks to Cinder."

"Married? Well, congratulations." Ben said.

"Thank you." Anna replied politely.

"So, how can you be so sure that your sister and soon-to-be husband will come for you?" Arthur asked.

"Because I know them. And they love me. They won't stop at anything until I'm safe."

"But Nod is so far from Arendelle." Arthur said.

"That doesn't matter. No matter the distance, no matter the dangers or the risks, they won't stop at anything until they find me." Anna replied, looking back to the necklace. "You just wait. They'll come for me. We're a family, and family never gives up on each other."

"I guess I can say I know where you're coming from." Arthur said, looking up to his big brother. Ben looked down to his little brother and smiled.

Anna then looked out the window. Even though Arthur and ben thought she could only see a burnt kingdom, Anna was looking beyond that. Far beyond the kingdom. She knew that Elsa and Kristoff were coming for her. She could feel it.

* * *

><p>Elsa and Kristoff arrived to the valley where the trolls lived. Elsa could still remember when she saw these trolls for the first time. She walked by Kristoff when Grand Pabbie rolled up to them. All the trolls showed their faces.<p>

"Kristoff. Elsa, Your Majesty, how nice to see you again." Grand Pabbie greeted his guests politely.

"Hello Grand Pabbie." Elsa greeted back.

"Kristoff, where's Anna? Weren't you suppose to be married today?" a female troll asked.

"That's the problem. Well, you can't get married without a bride, and we don't have one." Kristoff said.

The trolls gasped in shock. Grand Pabbie's eyes opened in shock.

"What do you mean?" a small troll asked.

"We think that Anna's been kidnapped." Kristoff replied.

"But we don't know by whom, or where she is. We were hoping you could help us." Elsa finished.

"Well, I can try." Grand Pabbie replied. He then turned away, and a picture showed above everyone's head. The trolls gasped in awe in it.

"I see a kingdom far away, but it has been conquered. Burned to the ground. Many people have lost their homes and families."

"How terrible." Elsa muttered to herself. And to think that Anna was in this terrible kingdom, wherever it was.

"However, this place you have been to before. This enemy you have also faced." grand Pabbie continued.

"We have?" Kristoff asked confused.

"Yes. She is powerful, and very evil."

"She?" Elsa asked confused. She then knew that it couldn't be Hans.

Kristoff and Elsa went into deep thought. Who was someone they have faced before, and what far off kingdom have they've been to before?

Then, it came to Elsa. A far off kingdom they have been to before who was ruled by a king and a queen, but the queen of pure evil, was Nod. And if she was in Nod, then there was only one person who would kidnap Anna. Elsa knew exactly who it was now.

"Cinder."


	6. On The Way

Everyone was in shock with what Elsa said. They didn't want to beieve it to be true.

"What did you say?" Kristoff asked, making sure he heard right.

"It's Cinder. She kidnapped Anna. It makes sense. She wants revenge for what happened in Nod."

"But why now? That all happened months ago." Kristoff said confused.

"She probably needed a long time to think of an intelligent plan. But what I wonder is, who is she working with?" Elsa replied.

"She probably has some prisoners she is forcing to be her henchmen." Kristoff said understanding.

"That would make sense." Elsa replied.

"So, what do we do?" Kristoff asked.

"We're going to go to Nod, and we're going to save Anna."

"Queen Elsa. What you are planning is very dangerous." Grand Pabbie said.

"Yes, it's a very far journey from here." a female troll said.

"Yeah, you have a kingdom to run now." another male troll added.

"Anna once risked her life to save me. What kind of a sister would I be if I can't do the same for her?" Elsa asked.

"But Elsa, the last time we went there, we almost died." Kristoff objected.

"Yeah, almost. If we have survived there before, then we can do it again."

"Queen Elsa, Cinder has grown more powerful since you last faced her. What if she is too powerful for you?" a male troll asked.

"I'll do whatever it takes to help my sister. No matter the risk." Elsa replied firmly.

"Guys, I don't think you are going to change her mind." Kristoff said.

"I believe you're right, Kristoff." Grand Pabbie replied with a chuckle. He then took Elsa's hands. "Elsa, your determination and courage is very rare to find in people. It astounds me of what you are willing to go through to help your sister."

"If Anna did it for me, I will do it for her." Elsa replied.

"Then the best of luck on your journey. But please, take this advice from me. I feel that on this trip, terrible things are bound to happen. Sacrfices are to be made. Lives will be changed, forever."

Elsa allowed Grand Pabbie's advice to sink into her heart. She didn't like what he had to say, but Grand Pabbie had never been wronged before. At least, none that she knew of.

"Thank you, Grand Pabbie." Elsa said before standing up straight.

Kristoff and Elsa mounted onto Sven, and headed back to the kingdom to get Kristoff's parents. Kristoff knew that his parents wouldn't allow them to go alone.

All Elsa could do was think of what Grand Pabbie had said.

_Sacrfices are to be made. Lives will be changed, forever._

Elsa wasn't really sure what Grand Pabbie was saying, but she knew that it meant that they were going to have to be extra careful. If she was barely able to defeat Cinder last time, and she had gotten stronger since she last faced her, what if she wasn't able to defeat her this time?

No matter, she was willing to do anything to get Anna back. It didn't matter what the dangers, the risks, or sacrfices she would have to take. Anna was her family, and she knew as well as Anna did the family never gives up on each other.

* * *

><p>After what seemed like an eternity, Elsa and Kristoff arrived back to the castle. They walked into the gates to see that Karl and Karan were waiting for them. Kristoff had told them about what was going on and where they were going before he and Elsa left.<p>

"So, what did you learn?" Karl asked.

"Anna has been kidnapped by Cinder." Kristoff plainly said.

Karan and Karl were frozen after that. They thought that they would never have to put up with her again, but appearntly, they were wrong.

"Cinder?" they both said shocked after a few moments.

"Yes, Cinder. She has taken Anna back to Nod, where I'm sure she is being held prisoner. But from what we've seen, Nod has been destroyed." Elsa replied.

"She has gotten stronger." Karl said.

"Yes. She is much more powerful then she was the last time we faced her. So, we are going to journey to Nod, and save Anna. And I figured you guys would want to come with us." Kristoff said.

"You figured right. We aren't going to let you face Cinder alone." Karan said.

"That's what I thought." Kristoff chuckled.

"It's a long journey, so we had better start now." Elsa said.

"Elsa, are you sure this is something you want to go through?" Karan asked.

"I'll do whatever it takes to get my sister back." Elsa replied.

"Well then, that settles it. We better get moving." Karl said.

The group look to the mountains. They would have to go beyond the mountains though. They all knew the journey was going to be long and dangerous, but they were not going to give up on Anna. She had never given up on any of them.

Kristoff went tot he stables, and hooked Sven up to his sled. Once he was hooked, everyone got in.

"Ready?" Kristoff asked.

"Ready." Elsa said determined.

"Ready." Kristoff's parents replied together.

Kristoff then urged Sven. They were then on their way.

Elsa didn't forget the words Grand Pabbie had said to her, so she knew she had to be ready for anything.

But no matter, her only priority was to save her sister.


	7. A New Friend

Anna didn't do much, except sit beside the window of the dungeon and stare at the snowflake necklace that was given to her by her only sister. She didn't want to think of what was in store for her, especially with Cinder.

All Cinder was wanting was revenge. Or in this case, she wanted Anna to either suffer or die. Either way, it wasn't good for Anna.

Looking at the necklace only kept her thoughts on Elsa. It made her forget of all the terrible things Cinder was planning on doing. She was just hoping that she would be able to see Elsa again. Along with Kristoff, Olaf, Sven, and Kristoff's parents.

Arthur and Ben didn't say much at all. They didn't talk to Anna because they knew she didn't want to be spoken to. They would often talk amongest themselves quietly.

Anna's thinking of Elsa was soon interrupted when Cinder's henchmen walked into the cell. Anna quickly hid the necklace in her shoe, and stood up quickly.

"Princess Anna." Peter started.

"Yes." Anna asked, wondering why they were here and what they were going to say. Yet, she didn't really want to know what they were going to say because she knew it was going to be bad news.

"Her Majesty, Queen Cinder, has come up with the perfect time for your life to come to an end." Sydney said.

"In three days, you will be executed."

"What?" Arthur asked shocked, walking next to Anna.

"She can't do that." Ben said, standing next to his brother.

"She is the Queen. She can do whatever she wants." Peter replied with a smirk.

Nothing could be said after that. Peter and Sydney then walked out of the cell, slamming the door and locking it.

Anna actually wasn't surprised with what was going to happen to her. She knew that this was coming. But there was nothing she could really do about it. Well, except one thing. She had to count on Elsa and Kristoff to come and rescue her.

"Anna, I, don't know what to say." Arthur said.

"Well, we have to make sure that this won't happen. We have to find some way to get Anna out of here." Ben said, walking around the cell.

"Guys. It's okay. Elsa's going to come for me." Anna said, looking out the window again. "She'll come, she'll defeat Cinder, and save all of us. So will Kristoff. I know they're coming."

"I don't know how you can be so sure of yourself." a female voice suddenly came from the shadows.

"What? Who said that?" Anna said frightened.

"No one. Just another prisoner like yourself." the voice continued as a girl walked out from the darkness.

The girl looked to be as old as Elsa. She was about an inch taller than Anna, and had dark brown hair. Her clothes were dirty and torn. Her eyes were brown and blood-shot from lack of sleep.

"Who are you?" Anna asked, facing the girl.

"I'm Lucy. And from what I've heard, your name is Anna, right?"

"That's right." Anna replied.

"And you're a Princess. So, is a curtsey or a 'Your Majesty' necessary?" Lucy asked.

"No. There's no need for that. Just call me Anna."

"Okay, Anna. And the Queen's name, or your sister's name, is Elsa?"

"Yes. My goodness, you really have been listening, haven't you?" Anna replied with quite a shock of how much Lucy really knew.

"I couldn't help but hear everything all of you guys have been saying."

"So, all you do is just sit over there in that corner in total darkness, and don't say anything?"

"Yeah, pretty much. I have nothing better to do."

Anna was actually shocked yet amazed at Lucy. She didn't say much, but was a very good listener.

"You're sister isn't coming for you." Lucy suddenly said.

Anna wasn't sure what to say at first. It was unexpected for Anna to hear.

"Yes, she is."

"See? You just keep saying that over and over. And how can you be so sure?"

"Because she's my sister. She loves me."

"No. She's the Queen. She has to act like she loves you to look good for the kingdom. Because what sort of a Queen would she be if she didn't love the Princess?"

"I know Elsa. She doesn't act with something like that. I know she loves me. To her, I'm not just the Princess, I am her sister. Plus, you don't know her." Anna replied firmly.

"I don't have to know her. I know people. Especially people like her."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Anna asked clueless and confused.

"Because my mother was the same way."

Anna was now eager to listen to Lucy's story.

"My mother loved me more than anything. Like you say your sister does. She would do anything for me. if I was in trouble, she was always there for me, like you say your sister is going to be."

"Well, there was one day, I was in the worst trouble ever. And that one time, my mom didn't come for me. Instead, she betrayed me, left me to die, and became the most deadly Queen in all of Nod!" Lucy finished.

Anna was frozen with what Lucy had just said. She couldn't believe it. It just couldn't be possible, could it?"

"Wait, your mother, is..." Anna couldn't even finish the sentence. She was in too much of a shock to finish.

"Yes. My mother... is Cinder."

**Review please! Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	8. Getting Closer

Elsa, Kristoff, his parents, and Sven all traveled quietly to go beyond all the mountains. Elsa and Kristof remembered exactly where they had to go first: The Ice River. Elsa had not been able to forget what terrible incidents had happened there. She knew that they would all have to be extra careful. And, she figured this time, she could use her powers to make sure the ice was thick enough to walk on.

Karan and Karl were more concerned about what Cinder might do to Anna. They could never forget what was done with them in the past. She was the most cruelist person alive. She would do anything to get her way, no matter what was a stake, even lives. If she wanted Anna dead, she would make sure of it.

Kristoff was worried about the trip ahead of them, and Anna as well. He was worried about Anna, but his top concern was all of them reaching her safely. Because they really couldn't save her if they didn't come at all. He remembered all the dangers that lied ahead of them, and he was sure that he was going to be prepared for them.

Finally, after hours of traveling, they finally reached the Ice River. Kristoff and Elsa got off the sled. They saw the river was actually covered in ice again. However, Elsa wasn't about to take any chances. She said she was going to get to Anna, and that's exactly what she was going to do.

Kristoff examined the ice, and looked to Elsa.

"What do you think, Elsa?" Kristoff asked.

"I'm not taking any chances." Elsa replied as ice shot out of her hands to cover the entire river. Karan and Karl watched in awe at Elsa's doings.

As soon as they entire river was covered with Elsa's ice, she smiled and walked across. Kristoff went back to the sled, and unhooked Sven from it. His parents got off, and walked across the river. Kristoff walked along side with Sven, following his parents. They all went across the ice without one bit of worry. They knew how strong Elsa's powers were. They knew they were all in good hands.

Soon, everyone was across. Elsa was relieved that they were one step closer to getting to Anna. Kristoff was just relieved that this step was over.

"All right. Now we have to find the Valley of the Niles." Elsa said as she started to walk in the direction of the valley.

"Elsa, slow down." Karan complained.

Elsa looked back to Kristoff, Sven, Karl and Karan. "We can't afford to lose time. The more time we spend getting there, the more time we lose in finding Anna alive."

"But Elsa. Sven has been traveling all day. He needs a rest." Kristoff replied.

"We all do." Karl said with a yawn.

Elsa didn't like what anyone was saying. She wanted to go on as long as she possibly could. She didn't like thinking of the fact that her sister was at the risk of being hurt or killed.

She looked in the direction of the valley, thinking of Anna. But she then knew that it would be dangerous to travel at night, and she could see that it was going to get dark soon. She did want to keep Kristoff, Sven and Kristoff's parents safe as well.

Elsa then figured that Anna was just going have to hold on a little bit longer for them. She knew that Anna could probably handle herself. Anna was a strong and brave one, she would be fine, hopefully.

Elsa then looked back to the group. "All right." she started with defeat in her voice. "We'll find someplace safe and get some rest. Then we leave at dawn."

"Deal." Kristoff said.

Everyone then followed Kristoff to find some place to sleep. Everyone knew that Kristoff knew a lot about the wilderness. They then walked into the forest, which was in the same direction as the valley, only closer.

* * *

><p>After searching throughly through the forest for about an hour, they finally managed for find a cave. It was quite a large cave that was abandoned long ago. Everyone went into it.<p>

By this time, it was almost totally dark. Karl and Karan almost fell asleep as soon as they came into the cave. Sven laid down in the back of the cave. Kristoff joined him. Kristoff talked to Sven for a little bit, and soon, the friends were fast asleep.

The only one that really couldn't sleep was Elsa. She knew she had to get some sleep though. She laid down close to the entrance of the cave, staring at the sky.

The sky was clear, with thousands of stars that lit up the sky like fireflies. There was also a full moon. Elsa had always been astounded by the moon and stars.

She then looked to see a big bright star. As she stared at it, all she could wonder was if Anna was looking at that same star, and thinking about her sister like she was.

"Good night, Anna."

* * *

><p>Lucy, Ben and Arthur easily fell asleep in the prison cell. They were use to sleeping on hard floor and benches. Anna was too busy staring out at the sky.<p>

She too, saw a big bright star. That was the only star she really stared at. It made her think of Elsa. She then looked at her snowflake necklace, then looked back to the star. She started to wonder where Elsa was, and how close she really was to her.

"Good night, Elsa."


	9. Haunted With Nightmares

Although morning had come upon Nod and the forest where Elsa and the gang were, no one was awake. But it wasn't going to stay that way for long. Well, at least for some.

Elsa was soon going to be waken, because she was having a nightmare.

* * *

><p><em>They had finally arrived at Nod. Elsa was determined to find Anna, and defeat Cinder once and for all. Well, that was her plan.<em>

_They all snuck into the castle, and found the throne room. Elsa told Kristoff and his parents to wait out of the room for them. But also said to come help if she called for them. Kristoff, Karl, and Karan all agreed, and Elsa boldly walked into the throne room to see Cinder on her throne._

_"Cinder." Elsa greeted._

_"Oh goodness. Why, hello Elsa. You're here sooner then I expected." Cinder said with a chuckle._

_"Where's my sister?" Elsa asked sternly._

_"Oh don't worry, I haven't done anything...yet."_

_Elsa soon became very confused with what Cinder was saying. What did she mean by 'yet?' But her question was soon going to be answered when she heard Cinder shouted for her henchmen._

_"Bring in the Princess!" Cinder cried loudly._

_Elsa looked back to see the henchmen bring Anna in. Her hands were tied in front of her. And on her face was look full of relief and joy._

_"Elsa!" Anna whispered joyfully with a smile._

_"Release her." Cinder commanded._

_Sydney then used a knife to cut the rope from Anna's wrists, and Anna immediately ran into Elsa's opened arms._

_Elsa held her sister tightly, relieved to see that she was safe. Anna held Elsa tightly as well, relieved that Elsa had actually come for her._

_The sisters soon released each other when they heard Cinder chuckle evilly._

_"This is such a sweet and happy occasion. Too bad it has to come to an end!" Cinder cried as she pulled out a crossbow and shot an arrow to the sisters._

_Anna reacted quickly, and pushed Elsa to the ground. Elsa fell with a scream as the arrow plunged into Anna's chest. She fell beside Elsa, unresponsive._

_Elsa looked to see what had happened. She saw Anna beside her with an arrow sticking out. "Anna!" she screamed as she crawled over to Anna and cradled her now dead sister in her arms. "No. No!" she whimpered as a tear fell from her eye._

_"Aww. Such a sweet sister you have. Well, had. Always sacrficing herself for the ones she loves. But now, you have no one to protect you now."_

_Elsa then heard Kristoff, Karl and Karan let out a scream of pain, and a thud as their bodies hit the ground. Elsa kept her eyes on Anna, but then looked up when she saw Cinder with the crossbow again, and saw an arrow heading staright towards her._

* * *

><p>Elsa woke up screaming and sat up quickly. She then breathed heavily and looked around to see where she was at. She looked to see that Kristoff and his parents were all in the cave, sleeping peacefully. She knew that she wasn't dead.<p>

She looked outside the cave to see the sun was barely up. She quietly got up, and went to see the sun rise. She sat on a log that wasn't far from the cave.

She couldn't the dream out of her head. She rubbed her temples, letting out a sigh. It was such a terrible dream. Her sister sacrficing her life for her again. Then Cinder killing Kristoff, Karl, and Karan, along with her as well.

But Elsa wasn't going to be alone for long.

"Elsa, dear? Are you all right? You're up early." Karan said concerned as she sat next to Elsa.

"It was just a bad dream." Elsa replied.

"Was it about Anna?" Karan asked curiously.

Elsa looked to Karan and nodded lightly.

"We came to Nod, and I went to face Cinder alone. They brought Anna to me, then Cinder tried to kill me, but Anna pushed me out of the way, and Cinder killed her."

Karan let out a gasp and used both hands to cover her mouth.

"She sacrficed herself for me again." Elsa said as her voice cracked. "What if this dream is telling me what is really going to happen when we get to Nod?" She then looked away to hide her tears.

"Elsa, dreams like this are just things that you are afraid might happen. But it doesn't mean it's going to come true." Karan said, placing a comforting hand on Elsa's shoulder.

Elsa wiped her tears away and looked back to Karan.

"We're going to get Anna back. I promise."

Elsa blinked her eyes a few times from the extra tears in her eyes, and nodded with a smile.

Karan and Elsa then watched at the sun started to rise.

* * *

><p>But Elsa wasn't the only one having problems with nightmares. For Anna was having the same trouble.<p>

_Anna walked around the cell, waiting for a sign that she was going to be saved. She then heard the door open. She looked to see it was Peter and Sydney._

_"Let's get this over with, Princess."_

_"Where are we going?" Anna asked._

_Peter and Sydney didn't have to say anything, just give Anna the look._

_Anna then knew exactly what was going to happen. "Oh." she said as cuffs were put on her wrists, and she was led out of the cell._

_She was then brought to Cinder. She saw that Cinder was examining her sword._

_"Well, dear Princess. It seems as if your sister doesn't love you, seeing as how she didn't come for you." Cinder said with an evil chuckle as she rose the sword over Anna's head, and brought it down._

* * *

><p>Anna woke up with a gasp, sitting up quickly. She saw Lucy, Ben and Arthur were still asleep. She got up and went to the window. She saw the sun was almost totally up. But she could only ask one question in her mind.<p>

"Oh Elsa. Where are you?"


	10. Closer and Free

It had already been one day. It was only two more days until Anna would be executed, and only two days for Elsa, Kristoff, Karl and Karan to save her to avoid the execution from happening. Time was short now, but not short enough for this determined family.

Elsa, Kristoff, his parents and Sven had started their journey to the Valley of the Niles. Kristoff and Elsa remembered that this valley was capable of dangerous things, so they would all have to be careful.

It had been three hours since they started their journey, and soon enough, they found their destination. They were all relieved that they were getting one more step closer to Anna. Elsa was the most relieved though.

It was still very light outside, so they didn't plan on stopping, unless they weren't able to get to the village of Nod. They just hoped that they would be able to reach the village before nightfall. They all knew that time was of the essance, and they weren't going to waste any minute of it.

The sun was shining, but miraclously, it didn't make it to hot for traveling. And even then, that wasn't going to stop them. Nothing was going to stop them. There was absoultely nothing that could stand in their way.

However, there weren't many people who wanted to travel the whole way without stopping.

"Ugh! Karl, we've been walking for hours! My poor feet need rest." Karan complained.

"I know, dear. I'm tired too." Karl replied.

"Elsa, don't you think we could take a break? Mom and Dad are right. We've been walking for hours, and they can't go as long as we can." Kristoff said to Elsa, but Elsa had her focus on something else. "Elsa?" he asked when Elsa didn't answer him.

"I don't think we'll need to rest." Elsa plainly said as she looked to see what was in front of them. Kristoff and his parents look to see something that was a sight of joy, but also of sorrow: Nod.

They could barely even recognize it. Since it was burned to ashes and stubble, it made it hard to see if it was even a village or kingdom anymore. They saw burnt houses with burnt wood sticking in the air. But they didn't see any people at all.

They walked through the village in total shock and disbelief. They knew that Cinder was the one who did it, but the question was how. Wa she really that powerful now? Were her powers capable of doing something this terrible? Or was someone or something helping her? All they could do was wonder.

* * *

><p>Anna was not able to forget the dream that she had. Even though she knew that it wouldn't come true, she was starting to wonder if she was actually right. So, she made a decision. If Elsa wasn't able to come to her, then she would go to her. All she had to do was find some way to escape.<p>

She started to walk around the cell and thought of anything that could get her out.

"Anna, what are you doing?" Lucy asked.

"Trying to think of a way to get to my sister."

Ugh! Will you give it up already? She's not going to come for you."

"Which is why I am going to go to her. If Cinder is as powerful as she says she is, then there is no use putting the rest of my family in her danger. So I'm going to get to them, so they don't have to put up with them."

"Anna, it's not worth it."

"Look Lucy, i know you didn't have a good childhood, but I didn't either. Elsa actually shut me out for 13 years. She never came out, never spoke to me. It was the worst thing ever."

"But then I learned that she did it to protect me because of her powers. Because she had hurt me once before, and she didn't want to do it again. After that, I knew that all my life, especially now, Elsa loves me. She loves me more than anything, and I love her, even more than Kristoff. I would do anything for her like she would for me."

"Lucy, I'm sorry your mother betrayed you the way she did, but you have to know that the past is in the past, and you have to learn to let it go." Anna finished.

Lucy thought for a little bit. Maybe Anna was right. She could let go of the past, and become a better person, starting now.

"There is a way out of here."

Anna was in total shock and confusion with what Lucy said.

"Wait, what?"

Lucy then pulled a stone in the wall, which led outside.

"It was a stone that I carved out, and was able to escape from, but I could never bring myself to do it. But you need to go find your family."

Anna crawled to the small hole in the wall that would lead her to her freedom. She started to crawl out, but stopped.

"Lucy, come with me."

"Anna, I can't. I have to stay here. I'm a prisoner here."

"No. You're more than that. You deserve a fresh start somewhere else. Like in Arendelle. You could start over, become a better person."

"Anna, the only way I can leave is if Cinder lets me go."

Anna knew that she couldn't argue with Lucy, because she would just lose. But she knew that she would have to find some way to free her friend, but she didn;t know how. But her only concern was keeping her family safe, and that was exactly what she was going to do.

Anna hugged her friend and thanked her. After they both said goodbye, Anna crawled through the hole to her freedom. After she was out, Lucy put the stone back in the hole.

She just hoped that Anna would be able to reach her family without getting caught by Cinder. She hoped that none of them would get caught, because she knew what fate Cinder held for all of them, especially Anna.


	11. Reunited

Elsa, Kristoff, his parents and Sven still walked around the kingdom, astounded at what damages were done by Cinder. They were still amazed at how much she was able to do. But Kristoff's parents didn't have as hard of a time believing it as Elsa and Kristoff did. Since Karl and Karan were prisoners to her for years, they knew exactly what she was capable of.

Elsa then stopped suddenly when they could see the castle.

"We're here." Elsa said.

"It seems darker since we were last here."

"Cinder has gotten stronger." Karl said, as if he already knew everything about Cinder.

"Well, that is not good." Kristoff replied.

"Well, the only thing we need to do is think of a way to get Anna out of there without getting caught." Elsa said, changing the subject.

"Elsa's right. We have to think of a plan. A good plan." Karan replied.

"Well, let's think about it while we get to the castle."

Suddenly, the group was frightened when they heard a loud roaring from the castle. Then, Elsa knew that they would have to hurry if they wanted to save Anna.

"Is that what I think it is?" Karan asked.

"I hope it isn't." Karl replied.

"Come on guys! That thing might be the thing who destroyed Nod and want to kill Anna." Elsa replied as she started to run to the castle. Karl and Karan followed Elsa.

"Sven, go back to the edge of the village and we'll come back when we get Anna. Then we can all get out of here faster." Kristoff commanded.

Sven didn't argue and nodded. He quickly went back where Kristoff told him go. Kristoff then followed behind Elsa and his parents.

In the back of Elsa's mind, she was hoping that she would be able to find a way to get Anna out before it was too late. She was also hoping that the monster they heard wouldn't come out and kill all of them.

Suddenly, Elsa ran into someone, making them both fall to the ground because of the impact. Karl and Karan tripped over them and fell too. Kristoff did the same thing.

Elsa shook her head, and looked to see who she ran into.

"Elsa? Kristoff?" the girl asked excited.

Kristoff and Elsa were in shock with what they saw.

"Anna!" Elsa and Kristoff shouted with joy.

"You're all right! You're all right." Elsa said as Anna fell into her arms to embrace her tightly. Kristoff and his parents joined into a group hug.

"I'm so glad to see you guys." Anna said before releasing Elsa. "Wait, how did you guys find me?"

"Grand Pabbie. He was able to tell us where you were." Kristoff replied.

"Hmm. That makes sense." Anna said as everyone stood up. The group then looked back to the castle when they heard the frightening roar again. "We have to get out of here! Now!" she said as she drug Elsa by her arm away from the castle. Kristoff and his parents followed close behind.

"Anna, what is that thing?" Elsa asked as she ran with her sister.

"Regina."

"Regina?"

"Long story. She and Cinder probably already know I'm gone and I'm suppose to be executed in two days. If they caught us, they'll kill all us as soon as they do."

"Well, that's not good." Kristoff said behind the sisters.

Everyone ran as fast as they could to get out of the village. They finally came to the edge of the village and met up with Sven. Soon, everyone was running away. Anna was hoping that Regina wouldn't follow them.

* * *

><p>After a few hours of running away, they figured that they were safe. They also knew that they were going to have to stop anyway to find a place to sleep. They realized that they were in the Valley of the Niles.<p>

Soon enough, miracously, they found the perfect cave to sleep in. They all went into it, and Karl and Karan were soon asleep as soon as they got in. Sven and Kristoff sat in the back of the cave, and Kristoff fell asleep while talking to his friend. Sven did the same thing. Elsa attempted to fall asleep, and was successful. Elsa, Kristoff, Sven, and Kristoff's parents were all exhausted from the traveling they had done.

Anna, however, was completely restless. She couldn't stop thinking about Lucy being Cinder's daughter, and prisoner as well. She also couldn't stop thinking that Regina was going to find them and kill them. She just hoped that it wouldn't happen.

Anna sat at the entrance of the cave, watching the rest of the sun disappear. It had been an hour since they got to the cave, and everyone fell asleep. She figured everyone else was asleep, but she soon realized that she was wrong.

"Anna? Are you all right?" Elsa asked gently as she sat next to Anna.

Anna looked to her oldest sister, who had a face of worry and concern on her face.

"I'm fine. I guess I'm just not tired is all."

"Well, you have been through a lot. It is kind of hard to take in."

"Yeah. Something like that."

Elsa then wrapped her arm around Anna, bringing her closer. Anna leaned her head on Elsa's shoulder, and was comforted. She closed her eyes in contentment.

"Thank you Elsa." Anna suddenly said.

"For what?"

"For coming for me. You knew what dangers there were but you came anyway. A lot of people wouldn't do something like that if they knew their lives were going to be put in danger."

"Well actually, rescuing you was easier then I thought. We didn't even have to face Cinder, so actually, no lives were put in danger."

"And either way, Anna, you're worth it. We're a family.."

"And family never gives up on each other." Anna finished with a smile. Elsa smiled back.

Anna then wrapped her arms around Elsa, squeezing her tightly. Elsa did the same thing.

"I love you, Elsa."

"I love you too, Anna. So much." Elsa replied, placing a kiss on Anna's head.

Elsa could then see that Anna was starting to fall asleep on her shoulder. So she laid down with Anna still in her arms, and fell into a peaceful sleep. The thought of having Anna in her arms again comforted her.

But little did the sisters know of the beast who was going to split them apart again. And not just them, but their family as well.


	12. To Die For

_**Hello fellow readers! Okay, I just need to warn you about this chapter and maybe even the next chapter. It is going to be pretty sad. I figured I should warn you ahead of time just so you guys will know. Please don't hate me!**_

_**Anyway, on with the story!**_

Morning was upon the valley where the group was still sleeping peacefully. But their sleep wasn't going to last very long.

Anna was awaken first when she heard a distant roaring. She became slightly frightened by it.

"Elsa. Elsa." Anna whispered, shaking her sister.

"Hmm?" Elsa asked waking up.

"Do you hear that?"

Elsa sat up and tried to hear what Anna said she was hearing. Soon enough, she heard the same thing. She then quickly woke everyone else up.

"Elsa? What is it?" Kristoff asked as he and his parents woke up, along with Sven. They all sat up afterwards.

"We hear something." Elsa said.

"It's Regina. We have to get moving." Anna added.

Kristoff, his parents and Sven wasted no time. They all quickly got out of the cave, when suddenly, they could hear the roar right behind them. Everyone looked to see what it was.

Up in the sky flew Regina, and she had the group right in her sight. She started to fly to them.

Elsa, Kristoff, and his parents all gasped in shock and terror with what they saw.

"Anna, you didn't tell us that Regina was a dragon!" Elsa shouted.

"I didn't have time! Come on!" Anna shouted as she started to run. Everyone followed right behind her, and so did Regina.

"Elsa, do you think you could hold it off with your powers?" Kristoff asked as he ran next to Elsa.

"I can try!" Elsa said as she stopped and quickly shot magic out of her hands. The dragon was almost blinded by it. But it recovered quickly, and Elsa was frozen in fear.

"Elsa!" Anna shouted as she ran back for her sister, and grabbed her arm and started to run away again.

The sisters soon caught up with Kristoff, his parents and Sven. None of them were sure how long they would be able to run away from a dragon.

Soon, the group came to a part of the valley where it split in two.

"This way!" Karl shouted as they headed in the left direction.

Kristoff was hoping that they were almost out of the valley, but it didn't look like it though. But his main focus was keeping his family safe.

Everyone still ran as fast as they could, but they were all running out of energy. But they knew that their lives were at risk, which kept them going.

Suddenly, Regina shot out fire right in front of the group. They all stopped and screamed. Their path was then blocked. They saw another way they could go, so they did.

Then, as Anna was running, she tripped over a large stone, making her fall. No one did not notice because they were too busy running away.

Anna was ready to get up, but stopped when she was face-to-face with Regina. She thought that if she didn't do anything, Regina wouldn't hurt her. But she changed her mind when she heard Regina softly growl.

Anna then let out a shrieking scream. Elsa looked back to see what was happening.

"Anna!" Elsa shouted. She then started to run to Anna, but she was stopped by Kristoff.

"Elsa! No!"

"I can shoot her with my powers if I get a little closer!" Elsa shouted, fighting Kristoff.

While Kristoff and Elsa were fighting, Karl and Karan ran to save Anna from Regina. Karan ran right behind Karl.

The parents then started to run faster when they saw Regina stand up and got ready to shoot fire at Anna.

"Elsa!" Anna shouted helplessly.

"Anna!" Karl shouted.

"Mom! Dad!" Kristoff shouted when he saw his parents running to Regina.

"Anna!" Elsa shouted.

Suddenly, fire was shot, and Karl and Karan were right in the target. They were able to push Anna out of the way in time before Regina was able to harm her. When she saw what had happened, she was in total disbelief. After seeing Regina fly away, she layed back on the ground in relief that she was still alive, not knowing what happened with Karl and Karan.

* * *

><p>All that could be seen was smoke. Kristoff and Elsa had to cover their faces from it. Fear struck Elsa's heart when she saw Anna on the ground. "Anna." she said in fear as she ran to her sister.<p>

She coughed from the smoke that was still roaming around them. She knelt down to her sister, and cradled her in her arms.

Elsa was in total relief when she heard Anna cough. Anna looked up to Elsa to her smiling with relief that Anna wasn't hurt, or dead for that matter.

"Mom? Dad?" Kristoff asked, walking to his parents. He was hoping that he would hear them cough and see them sit up. He became afraid when he didn't. He then ran to them, and knelt down to them. "Mom? Dad?" he asked again, putting his ear against his Father's chest to see if he could hear a heartbeat. Unfortunately, he didn't.

He did the same thing with his mother. When he didn't hear a heartbeat from her mother, he broke down in tears. "No."

Elsa and Anna were in total shock with what was happening. Anna was in the most shock. They had sacrficed themselves for her. They crawled over to Kristoff, who was weeping heavily.

Anna went to put a comforting hand on Kristoff's shoulder while looking at his now dead parents.

"No! Get away!" Kristoff shouted, pushing Anna's hand off. "You did this! You killed them!"

"Kristoff..." Elsa said, trying to stop Kristoff.

"Kristoff, I didn't..." Anna tried to say.

"No! Just get! Go away! Stay away! Forever!" Kristoff shouted before looking back to his parents and crying again.

Anna was in tears with what Kristoff was telling her to do. She looked to Elsa, who immediately wrapped her arms around her broken sister, Elsa let her sister let out her sobs.

Anna then pulled away, and ran away from Kristoff and Elsa. Elsa gasped when she saw Anna run away. She knew she couldn't lose her. She looked to Kristoff and his dead parents again.

"I thought family never gave up on each other." Elsa said before running after Anna.

Kristoff heard Elsa's words crystal clear, but he was too broken to know exactly what she meant by them.

But he was going to find out sooner or later. And so was everyone else.


	13. Going Back

_**Hello fellow readers! Well, it has been exactly one year ago today that I joined FanFiction and started to write stories for Frozen! It's hard to believe.**_

_**And also, can we get some reviews please? I would like to know what you guys think of my story so far. Thank you!**_

_**Anyway, on with the story.**_

Elsa tried her best to keep up with Anna so she didn't lose her. She finally found her little sister sitting on a big boulder. Elsa sat next to her. She saw that Anna had her face in her hands and sounded like she was crying. Elsa placed a hand on Anna's shoulder.

Anna was shocked at first with Elsa's hand touching her. She took her face out of her hands and tried to find the words to speak to her sister.

"It's all my fault. I killed them."

Elsa gasped with what Anna said. She wasn't expecting that to be the first thing she said.

"Anna, none of this is your fault. The sacrficed themselves for you, Anna."

"I still killed them, Elsa. If I wasn't so clumsy..."

"Anna." Elsa said, gripping Anna's shoulders, making her baby sister look at her. "You did not kill them. Regina did. They chose to give up their lives for you. It's a terrible thing, but we have to move on."

"You don't blame me or hate me for what happened?" Anna asked.

"No, Anna. Of course not. It wasn't your fault. And either way, I can't hate you just because someone sacrficed themselves for you. It was their own choice. No one could make it for them except themselves."

Anna grew silent. She knew that what her oldest sister was saying was right. And she felt relieved that Elsa didn't blame or hate her for it.

"K-kristoff hates me, doesn't he?"

Elsa wasn't sure how to answer the question. She couldn't lie to her sister though.

"No. He doesn't hate you. He's hurt, and you're hurt the way he is, you say a bunch of things you don't mean."

"He sounded like he meant it though."

"Anna, you can't just assume that."

Anna let out a sigh. "I'm putting everyone in danger. You guys were almost killed, because of me. Maybe it would just be best for me to go back to Cinder's, and she'll leave you guys alone."

"Anna, I will not let you go back. We came all this way to rescue you, not so you could go back. We didn't care of the dangers, our only concern was you, and getting you back home safely."

"And people ended up losing their lives because of it."

Elsa suddenly remembered Grand Pabbie's words.

_Sacrfices are to be made. Lives will be changed forever._

It made sense to her now. This is what Grand Pabbie was meaning of sacrfices and lives being changed. Elsa grew silent after a moment.

"Elsa, can I be alone for a moment?" Anna asked.

Elsa didn't want to at first, but she figured that Anna had a lot to take in, and she had to be alone.

"Of course. I'll be back. I'm going to go talk to Kristoff."

Anna nodded as Elsa went back to Kristoff.

* * *

><p>Anna thought about all that Elsa had just told her. She knew it to be true, and Elsa to be right. She started to think about what she said about going back to Cinder.<p>

Then, it came to her. She had a friend that she had to pay back. Lucy needed help, and Lucy was able to help her, then she had to help Lucy out. She just needed to find some way to show Cinder that she still has a daughter.

She got up and wanted to start walking back, but then, Elsa came to her mind. Elsa had just got her back. What would she say if she found out that she was gone again? She would be heartbroken. But then again, maybe she would understand, and maybe this was a way to see if Kristoff still cared about her or not.

She faced in the direction of the village of Nod. It was going to be a long walk back, but she knew she had to do it. Not only for Lucy, but for Kristoff's parents, Karl and Karan.

* * *

><p>Elsa saw that Kristoff was still crying, but he was sitting on a rock instead of by his parents. Elsa knelt down next to him. Kristoff saw her.<p>

"We had just became a family again." Kristoff said tearfully.

"I'm sorry, kristoff. I know how it is to lose parents."

Kristoff remembered Anna telling him the story of how Elsa and Anna's parents died, so he just nodded.

"But you don't want to lose your true love too, do you?"

"What are you talking about?" Kristoff asked, finally being able to stop crying and looking to Elsa.

"Anna is heartbroken because you said that she killed your parents. She thinks you hate her because of it."

"Well..."

"Kristoff, look, what happened happened. It's terrible, but it's over. In the past. And the only thing we can do now is do what your parents would want us to do."

"Like what?"

"Well, I think they would like it if you told Anna that you didn't hate her."

Kristoff thought for a little bit, and figured that it was the best thing to do. Elsa pointed to where Anna was, and Kristoff went out to talk to her. However, when he went out, she wasn't there.

"Elsa! Anna's gone!"


	14. A Friend and a Story

Anna felt like she had been traveling for weeks, even though it had only been an hour. She felt terrible leaving again, but she knew that she couldn't leave Lucy and others to die. She had to help them. But she soon found out that she wasn't going to be alone.

As Anna was walking, she bumped into someone. It came as quite a shock to her because she didn't think that anybody would be out here, beside her. Anna saw it was a girl who looked as old as Elsa. She had black wavy hair, and blue eyes. And she wore a dress simialiar to Anna's, only it had a different design.

"Oh, dear. I am so sorry. I guess I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, and..." the girl tried to say.

"No, no. It's all right. What's your name?" Anna asked.

I-I'm Susan."

"I'm Anna, Princess of Arendelle."

"Princess? Arendelle? Why are you why out here? Arendelle is very far from Nod."

"How do you know about Arendelle?"

"I've read about it. It's a very nice kingdom, Princess."

"Please. Just call me Anna."

"All right, Anna. Well, what I can tell here is that you are going to Nod?"

"That's right. I have some unfinished business."

"If you are wanting to defeat Cinder, you can't." Susan said as if it was obvious.

"I may not be able to defeat her, but I can my friends."

"Your friends?"

"Well, at least one of them, She helped me so now I must help her."

"Helped you? How?" Susan asked curiously.

"Well, Lucy, that's her name, has been a prisoner there for a long time, and I was taken prison by Cinder, and she was able to help me escape."

Susan couldn't believe what she was hearing. She almost fainted in shock. Anna noticed the shock on Susan's face. She became concerned. "Susan?"

"Lucy? She's still alive?" Susan asked in shock.

"Wait. You know her?"

"Yes. She's my youngest and only sister."

"Wait, what?"

"Yes."

"Then that means Cinder is your, your..."

"Mother, yes."

"Uh, uh, Lucy never mentioned anything about having a sister." Anna said, who was now in shock with what she was hearing.

"Well, after what happened a long time ago, she probably thinks I'm dead. And to think, after all this time thinking that I had lost her, I-I haven't. But with what mother did, and..."

"Whoa, whoa. Slow down, Susan. Sit down." Anna said as they sat on a big boulder. "Tell me what happened. Why is your mother the way she is now?"

Susan closed her eyes, and went back to the most tragic day in her life. Then she started to speak.

* * *

><p>"Long ago, when Lucy and I were younger, she wasn't a queen. We lived in a very nice house in the kingdom. My mother was one of the nicest people in the village. People admired her. She loved to help others, but more than anything, she loved me and Lucy."<p>

"Lucy and I, we were inseperateable. I loved Lucy more than anything. I was always looking out for her and protecting her. I always wanted to be there for her whenever she needed me. Mother was actually astounded at how much I cared for Lucy. Our family was perfect, except our Father died from scarlet fever when Lucy was born."

"I always thought that our family was always going to be perfect, that we would never be seperated from each other, that we would always be there for each other, but one day, I found out I was wrong."

"One day the kingdom was raided. Lucy was outside, and was in danger. I went out to help her, and mother came to help me. But instead of taking all of us to a safe place, something else happened. Some person with some sort of magic, came over to us, and did something to Mother. Like her mind was clouded, memories erased. It was like a dark spell came over her or something."

* * *

><p>Susan was now talking tearfully. "I-I can't remember what happened after that. It's too painful."<p>

"Susan." Anna said, placing her hand on Susan's shoulder. "It's okay if you don't to talk about it anymore. I'm sorry if I brought back bad memories."

"It's okay. It kind of feels better when I talk about it with others."

Susan and Anna fell silent and looked to the kingdom in the distant.

"Susan, is there some sort of way that your mother can be changed again?"

"What do you mean?" Susan asked curiously.

"Like do you think it's possible that there is some sort of crystal or something that can bring her memories back, and bring the darkness out of her?"

Susan thought for a little bit, then something came to her.

"Well, I do know of someone. He has this thing with crystals and spells and stuff. Maybe he can help us."

"Hmm. Maybe he can make a crystal with a memory portion in it."

"Yes. I know where it is." Susan said, understanding what Anna was thinking of doing.

"Then let's go there. Is it far?"

"No. Just a few miles from here."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Anna asked, standing up from the boulder. "Let's go get your mother and sister back."

Susan smiled at Anna with gratitude. Anna smiled back. Soon, the two girls were on their way. Anna started to think of Elsa again, and how she would feel. But she knew that this was something that she had to do. She also started to think of Kristoff. What was he going to think? Would he even care? What if he went back to Arendelle? What if he made Elsa go with him?

However, Anna knew that Elsa wouldn't leave without her. She had told Anna that they came to rescue her and take her home safe, and that's what they were going to do, no matter what it took.

Anna knew that Elsa would never give up on her. But would Kristoff give up on her?


	15. Fallen Elsa

Although Anna thought that Elsa and Kristoff would be looking all over the valley for her, she was wrong. Elsa and Kristoff hadn't left the spot they had been at for hours. They hadn't spoken a word to each other since they found out about Anna's disappearance,

Kristoff had buried his parents by piling rocks over them. He didn't have anything to dig a hole to put them in, but there were plenty of rocks. There were multiple sized rocks that he used. He put a very big rock where their heads were, and carved their names in it with a smaller, sharper rock.

Elsa had spent her time wandering around the place where they were at, but not wandering too far so she would lose Kristoff. She looked around in hopes of finding Anna, or any sign of what happened to her.

Elsa couldn't understand it. Why would Anna go back? She then remembered how she said that she was putting everyone in danger, and she thought that everyone would be better off if she went back and let Cinder do what she wanted to do with her. But Elsa thought that she had talk Anna into not going back.

But what if there was another reason? But what other reason could there be? That was the question that was going to be on Elsa's mind for a while. She had went back to Kristoff who had just finished burying his parents, and saying a few words to them. Elsa sat back on the log that Kristoff was sitting on before.

"Well, that's it." Kristoff plainly said. There wasn't anything that he could think of to say. He went back to Elsa and sat next to her. He was afraid that Elsa was going to start yelling at him for what he did. But instead, Elsa was calm with him.

"We have to go back." Elsa said sternly.

"What?" Kristoff asked.

"We didn't come all this way just so Anna could go back and get herself killed. We're going to go back."

"Wait, how do you even know that she went back to Cinder?"

"Because she had said something about it. She said she felt that she was putting everyone in danger, and thought it would be best if she went back and let Cinder kill her so she wouldn't harm us."

"So are you suggesting that we... battle Cinder?"

"If it means getting my sister back, yes."

"Elsa, we can't do that."

"And why not?" Elsa asked curiously.

"Well, to start with, Grand Pabbie said that Cinder is much more powerful than the last time we faced her. And if you were barely able to defeat her last time, what makes you so sure that you can do it now?"

Elsa thought about Kristoff's words for a little bit. Although she hated to admit it, he was right.

"And you can't run a kingdom if you're dead. Elsa, you're the queen, and you can't afford to lose your life. Your kingdom needs you. We need you."

"But Anna needs me too. And I will not lose her again." Elsa said firmly, standing to her feet.

"I'm sorry, Elsa. But I have to do what is best. We are going back to Arendelle."

"No. You are going back to Arendelle. I am going to save my sister."

"Elsa, I can't let you do that."

"Well, you can't tell me what or what not to do. I'm the queen."

"Which is exactly why you need to come with me so you can still be that."

Elsa didn't want to listen to one word of what Kristoff was saying, because she knew that he was right. She was the queen, and she had a kingdom to rule.

"Sven!" Kristoff called to his friend. Sven came to them, and Kristoff suddenly put Elsa on his back. Elsa screamed at what Kristoff was doing.

"W-What are you doing?" Elsa asked.

"Doing what my parents would want me to, and that is to keep the queen safe." Kristoff said as he got on Sven. Sven started to slowly walk back to the kingdom.

"No! Kristoff please! Sven, stop! We need to save Anna! I won't abandon her!"

"Elsa, face it. Cinder had the chance to kill Anna, and she probably took it. Anna is probably gone."

Elsa was almost in tears with what Kristoff just said. They hurt her, it broke her heart again.

Kristoff hated to think of Anna being gone, but he knew that he had to do what was best for everyone. And if he couldn't do it for Anna, then he would do it for the kingdom. Maybe for once he could actually do something right.

"Come on Sven. Come on." Kristoff commanded gently, urging his friend to go a little faster. Sven was sad too. He loved Anna too, and hated to think of the fact that he was never going to see her again.

Elsa looked back to see that they were getting farther away from Nod, and Anna. She looked foward, and started to think about how they were getting closer to Arendelle. Elsa could feel a fresh tear streamed down her cheek. She used the back of her hand to wipe it away.

Elsa felt like she fallen in defeat. She had lost the battle. The worst part was that she had lost the one she loved the there was nothing she could do about it. Or could she?


	16. The Solution

Anna and Susan traveled about were about two miles from Nod when they came to a small cabin where all their problems were to be sloved. Well, at least that's what they hoped.

"This is it." Susan said to Anna.

"So, do you know this guy really well?" Anna asked.

"Oh yes. We've been good friends for a long time." Susan said as they walked up to the door. Susan softly knocked on the door. Anna was hoping that the man was going to be a friendly man.

Soon, the door opened, and there stood a tall man with short blond hair. His eyes were brown and he had bushy eyebrows.

"Susan?" the man asked.

"Terrance. I'm glad to see you remember me." Susan said as she hugged her good friend.

"It's good to see you again, Susan." Terrance replied before releasing Susan. Terrance then looked to Anna. "Oh, who is this?"

"This is Princess Anna. Anna, this is Terrance. He's the guy who will be able to help us."

"It's a pleasure, Princess." Terrance said before kissing Anna's hand.

Anna smiled at Terrance. "Same to you. And please, just call me Anna."

"Whatever pleases you." Terrance said kindly. "Please come in." he said, letting the girls come in.

The girls entered the cabin to see many shiny crystals and gems.

"Wow." Anna said in awe. "Everything is so beautiful."

"Why thank you. I like to collect beautiful things." Terrance said politely.

"I can see that. It's amazing." Anna replied. She then saw a blue crystal that reminded her of ice. Not only ice, but of Elsa. Terrance noticed how she stared at it.

"It's an ice diamond. They are very rare to find."

"It reminds me of my sister." Anna accidently said.

"Your sister likes ice too?" Terrance asked surprised.

Anna didn't want to say anymore about Elsa. "Something like that." she said with a smile. Terrance smiled back.

"Well, if you guys are done talking, Terrance, we need your help." Susan intrrupted.

"I will help in any way I can." Terrance replied.

"We need a memory crystal." Susan replied.

"Memory?"

"Do you have one?" Anna asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do." Terrance said as he carefully took a red crystal down. The crystal was small, so it was going to be easy to carry and hide.

"If I might ask, what do you need this for?" Terrance asked.

"Cinder." Anna replied.

"Cinder?" Terrance asked shocked, placing the crystal on the table.

"Terrance, do you remember what I told you a long time ago, about her... being my mother?" Susan asked.

Terrance nodded because he did remember what Susan told him. "I remember."

"Well, we think we can change her." Susan replied.

"With a memory crystal?" Terrance asked.

"Yes. This crystal, if it works the way we hope so, will bring back all the good memories from before she became evil and dark. When she had Lucy and Susan as daughters."

"That's actually a very good idea. All right, here's how it works. It is a very simple process. All you have to do is take the crystal and throw it at Cinder's feet. The crystal will break, and streaks of magic will go into her, bringing back all the good memories, and maybe turn her to the good side again."

"Terrance. That's exactly what we need. Thank you!" Susan said joyfully as she hugged Terrance again and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Terrance formed a smile and started to blush.

Anna laughed quietly at Terrance's blushing. "So, what do we owe you for this?"

"For you ladies, consider it free. No payment is needed." Terrance said, handing the crystal to Susan.

"Thank you. You are very kind." Anna replied.

"Anything for the Princess, and a good friend." Terrance said, looking to Anna first, and then Susan. The girls smiled.

"Now, we must go. Lucy needs our help, and so does the kingdom. Thank you Terrance." Susan said as she walked out the door.

Anna started to follow Susan, but then stopped.

"Now you have me curious. How do you know Susan?"

"We were best friends when we were kids. She was the only person who liked me for who I was, and what I did. I was always intrested in stones and gems. My father was proud of me when I told him I wanted to find some way to make a difference in the world with these crystals and gems."

"When I grew older, I was able to. I hunted for years for all sorts of gems with magical powers, and learned all about them, and mastered them. Susan was the only other person to know about it beside my parents. I never wanted to tell anyone else because I was afraid of what they would say about me."

"But Susan always told me not to worry about what others said, and do what I was passionate about, making a difference. And that's what I've done."

"Wow. That's remarkable."

"Thanks. Well, I believe Susan is waiting for you, so you better go."

"Thank you again for your help." Anna said as she started to slowly walk out the door.

"You know, I may not be able to tell a lot of things, but I can tell you have been through quite a lot."

"You're right."

"Anna? Are you coming?" Susan asked as she came back inside.

"Well, you guys can go after Anna tells us all that has been going on. That is, if you want to. You just have me curious now is all." Terrance said.

"No, I don't mind. I'll tell you guys. I'll tell you both everything."


	17. A Story

Terrance and Susan made themselves comfortable to listen to Anna's story. Anna wasn't exactly sure where to start though. There was so much that had been going on.

"Three years ago I met Kristoff, my fiance. We met when I had traveled to the mountains in search for my sister. She has ice powers, and she had frozen the entire kingdom, so I had find her to ask her to unfreeze it. Well, I stopped at this trading post getting some supplies, and he walked in. He was covered in snow as if he just came from a blizzard. He claimed that he had sold ice for a living. He then said he had been up to the North Mountain, and that something magical was happening. I knew then that he was my ticket to finding my sister."

"We went up to the North Mountain together after I told him that I knew how to stop the winter Elsa was causing. Well, then he asked why Elsa had run away, so I told him that I had gotten engaged, and that she freaked out because I'd only met him that day, so..."

"Wait, you got engaged to someone you just met that day?" Terrance asked confused.

"Yeah, but I'll tell you about that later. So anyway, I was conviced the man I was engaged to was true love. Later I found out it wasn't. He then told me that he had friends who were love experts, but that's beside the point."

"So afterwards, we found Elsa, but things went wrong when she accidently froze my heart. Kristoff then told me that his family would be able to help. Well, his family... is trolls. And when they saw me, they were convinced that Kristoff and I were in love, even though we weren't, because I had already been engaged to."

"So after the trolls had their fun, we had to figure out how to unfreeze my heart. We then found out that only an act of true love could thaw a frozen heart. So, every one of us thought an act of true love would be a true love's kiss. So, we had to go back to Hans, the man I was engaged to, to kiss me and save me."

"Well, when we got there, instead of Hans kissing me, he betrayed me, and left me to die. But our friend, Olaf, was able to save me. We then figure out another way to save me. Olaf then told me that Kristoff loved me. I didn't believe it at first, but then it made sense. Olaf then told me that he could see Kristoff coming back to the kingdom. Right then and there I knew I had to get to Kristoff."

"So did his kiss save you?" Susan asked eagerly.

"Actually, no. I wasn't able to kiss him then. Instead, I had to save my sister from Hans because he was ready to kill her, but I wasn't about to let him. So I jumped in front of his sword, and right there, I turned into solid ice."

Terrance and Susan gasped in shock and total disbelief. "So how did you live?" Terrance asked.

"Well, because what I did was an act of true love, it thawed me. There was nothing said that the act of true love had to be romantic."

"But because you love your sister, and sacrficed your life for her, it was an act of true love?" Susan asked.

"That is correct." Anna replied.

"Wow." Terrance replied.

"So, then, Elsa figured out that love would thaw, so she was then able to thaw the kingdom. And after that, everything was perfect. I had Elsa as a sister again, and I had Kristoff."

"After a few months, Kristoff and I got to know each other a little better. Soon, it turned into something more than a simple friendship."

"Well, a few months ago Kristoff found out that his parents were alive. He had always thought that they were dead because his memories were taken from him, so he asked me if I could help him find them. Because if he did, he would finally know who he really was. I said yes, but Elsa wouldn't let us go alone. She knew of some of the dangers that we would face."

"It was a very dangerous journey, but we managed to make it to Nod, where Edmund and Cinder had held his parents prisoners for years. Kristoff managed to find them, and then Elsa and I managed to find him after he was taken by Cinder's guards."

"So after that, Cinder was about to kill Kristoff and his parents, but Elsa and I came just in time to save them. I was able to push them out of the way before anything happened. I also saved Edmund. Then, Elsa was able to defeat Cinder, and Edmund took over the throne, and turned good again."

Anna didn't want to talk about how she was stuck by Cinder's powers, and almost died.

"Soon, Kristoff had a family again. He finally knew who he was. Then, after a while, Kristoff came up to me and asked me to marry him. And I couldn't refuse it. We both loved each other, and I knew that for sure."

"Wow. That is amazing. But how did you end up back here again?" Susan asked.

"I was kidnapped by Cinder because I made everything miserable for her. She wanted to kill Kristoff and his family, but I wouldn't let her. Then because of me she wasn't able to be queen anymore and lost her throne. After all that I did, she wanted revenge."

"Fortuntaly, Lucy helped me escape because I was actually suppose to be executed. After I got out of the prison, I ran into Elsa, Kristoff and his parents. They had all come to rescue me. So after that, we all started to head back to the kindgom."

"However, we weren't able to get very far because of Regina. She had followed us, and was plotting to kill all of us. Well, she almost killed me. But Kristoff's parents sacrficed themselves for me, and they lost their lives instead."

Susan gasped in terror.

"After that, Kristoff wanted no part of me. He hated me because I was the reason that his parents were dead. He wanted me to get out of his life forever."

"Elsa kept telling me it wasn't my fault because they chose to save me. I told her that it would be best if I went back and let Cinder do what she wanted to do to me so they wouldn't be in danger anymore. So when Elsa went away, so did I. But I need to go back to save Lucy because she saved me. And I have to avenge Kristoff's parents."

Terrance and Susan were still in shock with what Anna had told them. It was unbelievable. But they were both curious about something.

"Are you sure it's that, Anna?" Susan asked.

"What do you mean?" Anna asked confused,

"Are you wanting to avenge Kristoff's parents, or are you wanting to show him and your sister that you were worth being sacrficed for?"


	18. Elsa's Dream and Decision

Kristoff and Elsa traveled into night fell upon them. They were able to make it out of the valley and back in the forest where they had made camp before. They had made camp right after the sun went down. Sven fell asleep as soon as they made camp since he had carried Elsa and Kristoff the whole time.

Elsa and Kristoff sat on a log. Silence was upon them. They sat staring at the fire, which Kristoff had made. Kristoff finally got the courage to say something to Elsa.

"Elsa, I'm sorry that we..."

"No." Elsa intrrupted. "You don't have to be sorry. I should be thanking you, Kristoff."

"You should?" Kristoff asked confused.

"Yes. Taking me back to the kingdom is for the best. You are only doing what is right, and what your parents would want you to do. You are right, I can't run a kingdom if I'm dead, and there is no one who can take over."

Kristoff didn't want to say anything about Anna being next in line. He was afraid it would make Elsa even more upset.

"And Anna would want you to keep me safe anyway."

Kristoff only nodded. "Well, we better be getting some sleep. It's still a long way to the kingdom."

"Yes." Elsa said as they both laid next to the fire. The fire was surrounded by dirt so it couldn't spread anywhere. Kristoff almost immediately fell asleep. Elsa had trouble at first, but finally found sleep. But it wasn't about to last long.

* * *

><p><em>Elsa looked around to see that she was in Nod. But she wasn't sure how she got there.<em>

_"How did I get here?" she whispered to herself._

_But how she got there wasn't her main concern for long. She knew that since she was here, she was going to find Anna. She started to head to the castle._

_Suddenly, she saw something standing only five feet away from her. She recognized her sister immediately. She swiftly ran to her and wrapped her arms around her and hugged her. She let out a sigh of relief on Anna's shoulder, and Anna let out a sigh of relief too._

_"I was afraid that you would never come back." Anna said as she released Elsa._

_"I wasn't about to give up on you, Anna." Elsa replied as she embraced her little sister again._

_"Aww. Isn't this sweet?" a dark voice suddenly came out._

_Elsa and Anna gasped as Elsa released Anna again and looked around to see who the voice belonged to._

_Cinder suddenly came in front of them._

_"Sisters reunited once again. How sentimential."_

_"You leave my sister alone. This is between you and me now." Elsa said firmly as she protectively stood in front of Anna._

_Cinder then lightly chuckled. "Oh if it it was that easy."_

_Elsa gave Cinder a confused look._

_"You see, I didn't come alone."_

_Elsa then looked back to Anna to see one man holding a knife to her neck, and another man came to Elsa, aiming a crossbow at her. Elsa could see the panic in Anna's face, but there was nothing she could do. If she tried to hit the man, there was a chance that she would hit Anna._

_"You see dear, Anna didn't come here so she could protect you."_

_Cinder then came closer to them. "She came to kill you."_

_Elsa's eyes widen in shock. But after a moment of thinking, she knew that Anna would never do that to her. She looked back to her little sister to see her shaking her head._

_"No. Anna would never do that to me."_

_Cinder lightly chuckled again. "Love has blinded you, my dear. You see, love is weakness." Cinder then signaled the man who was holding a knife to Anna's neck to walk away. Cinder then walked around Anna slowly._

_"Look at her. She doesn't love you. No one does." Cinder added as she slowly started to walk back to Elsa. "How can anyone love a monster like you?"_

_Elsa looked down in shame._

_"How can anyone love a monster like you?" Anna asked._

_Cinder stopped and looked back to Anna. "Excuse me?"_

_"You heard me. How could anyone ever love you? How could Edmund love you? How could your parents even love you?"_

_Cinder could feel her anger raging up in her and she started to walk back to Anna._

_"You're the monster. Only a monster could do what you do. You leave people to suffer. You seperate families. Elsa could never do that. She never would! Love isn't weakness, it's strength."_

_Cinder listened to every word that Anna was saying, and hated ever bit of it. She then used her magic to choke Anna._

_Elsa was almost frozen with what was happening to her little sister. She then sprinted for Cinder. "No! Stop!" she yelled, trying to make her stop, but Cinder used more magic and threw Elsa away from them._

_Cinder started to choke Anna harder that Anna was on the ground. Cinder then kneeled down to her. "You see, I was right. Love... is... weakness."_

_Cinder finally released Anna, but Anna was dead. Cinder then walked back to the castle in victory._

_Elsa sat up and looked to Anna to see her on the ground and not moving. "No!" she screamed as she ran to Anna. She grabbed Anna in her arms, and tried to find some sign of life in her. "Anna? Anna, please. No. No, please. Don't leave me. Anna! Please! I love you!"_

* * *

><p><em>But there was nothing that could be done. Anna was dead. Elsa mourned over her now dead sister.<em>

"ANNA!" Elsa shouted as she quickly sat up from her sleep. She looked around and breathed heavily. She was actually in relief to see she was at a camp with Kristoff and Sven.

Elsa then layed back down, letting out a sigh. She couldn't get Anna out of her mind. She knew that she couldn't abandon her. "I have to go back." she said to herself before letting out another sigh.

"Elsa." a distant voice suddenly rang out.

Elsa gasped and shot back up to see where it was coming from. She then looked back to the valley to see a figure that was of a human. She quickly started to run to it. When she was only a few feet from the valley, she stopped.

"Elsa." the voice said again.

Elsa tried to get a better look at it, but the figure was in the fog that the valley had created. "Anna?"

"Elsa. Help me." the figure added.

Elsa then closed her eyes tightly, and looked again to see that the figure was gone. All that was seen was fog. She became confused with what was happening. Was Cinder playing tricks on her, or was this just of her imagination?

All that Elsa knew was that her sister needed help, and that was exactly what she was going to do. She went into the valley again after looking back to the camp. She then looked to the direction of Nod. It was going to be am extremly long journey, but she was going to do whatever it took to get her sister back.

"Don't worry, Anna. I will find you."


	19. Destination and New Friend

Anna and Susan traveled from Terrance's cabin all the way to Nod. They had waken up fairly early to start traveling. Fortunately, it was only but a few miles for them to get there.

Anna hadn't been able to stop thinking about the question that was asked.

_Are you really wanting to avenge Kristoff's parents, or are you wanting to show him and your sister that you were worth being sacrficed for?_

Anna wasn't sure how to answer the question if she was honest with herself. Maybe she did want to show everyone that she was worth being sacrficed for. Or maybe she wanted to see if Kristoff still loved her and would come after her.

Anna had a feeling that Elsa was going to come for her, but she hoped that she wouldn't. She knew that facing up to Cinder would be dangerous, and she didn't want to put Elsa in any more danger. She had almost died because of her more than once, and she didn't want to take any more risks like that.

Susan was hoping that she and Anna would be able to save not only Lucy, but her mother as well. She was praying that the crystal would work. She also hoped that no one would be killed in the process.

Finally, they had reached the castle. They both let out a sigh of relief after doing a fair amount of traveling.

"Here we are." Anna said.

"Yes. Are you ready?" Susan asked.

"No." Anna replied.

"Me neither." Susan replied as she slowly started to walk to the castle.

They just hoped that their mission was going to be a success.

* * *

><p>Elsa had traveled non-stop through the valley. She wanted to get to Nod as soon as possible. She was tied, but she knew she couldn't stop. Her sister's life was at risk, and nothing was going to get in Elsa's way with saving Anna.<p>

Well, almost nothing. Elsa noticed that it suddenly became dark. She looked up to see dark gloomy coulds hang over the valley. She knew exactly what it meant when she heard a roll of thunder.

Elsa let out a small sigh as she felt raindrops. She knew she had to find some place for shelter, but she didn't see any caves nearby. She wasn't sure what to do now. That is, until she saw a small cabin. She smiled at the sight of it, and ran to it.

When she came to it, she thought it to be abandoned. She opened the door and walked in. She saw an old chair in the middle of the room, and sat on it. Her feet needed rest.

"Can I help you?" a voice suddenly came out.

Elsa quickly jumped out of the seat and looked to see Terrance walk out of another room. "Oh, I'm sorry. I thought this cabin was abandoned."

"It's all right. Welcome to my home. I'm Terrance."

"I'm Elsa. Queen Elsa."

"Queen? Why Your Highness." Terrance said as he slightly bowed to Elsa.

"Please there's no need for royal names. Just call me Elsa."

"Yes ma'am."

"May I stay here until this storm is over?"

"Of course. If you don't mind me asking, where are you headed?" Terrance asked curiously.

"To Nod."

"Nod? And just what do you hope to find there?"

"I'm looking for someone. My sister. At least, I hope to find her alive."

"You mean Anna?"

Elsa eyes widen in shock. "You know her?"

"Wait. You're her sister, aren't you?" Terrance asked.

"Yes. How do you know Anna?"

"She was here."

"She's still alive?" Elsa asked shocked.

"Why yes. Alive and well. In fact, she's with my friend Susan and they are going to save Susan's sister, and stop Cinder."

Elsa almost fell to the ground in shock and relief. She knew now that her sister was defintely alive. She sat down at the table, and put her face in her hands. She let out a sigh, trying to hide a sob.

"You, thought she was dead, didn't you?" Terrance asked, placing a hand on Elsa's shoulder.

"I didn't know for sure." Elsa said with her face still in her hands. She then put her hands away. "I thought that maybe she was kidnapped again, or she went back for Cinder to kill her so Cinder wouldn't bother us anymore."

"Well..." Terrance wasn't sure how to tell Elsa the truth.

"What? What did she tell you?" Elsa asked, standing up from the table.

"Elsa... Anna went to avenge Kristoff's parents."

"What?" Elsa asked in total shock and terror.

"She told us what happened with Regina, and, she said facing Cinder was the only way to avenge his parents. It was something she had to do."

Elsa let out another sigh and looked away from Terrance and faced the door. "I can't let her do this. I have to save her. Who knows what that monster will do to her?"

"You care about Anna a lot, don't you?" Terrance asked.

"Yes. I love her."

"Then there's something else you need to know."

"What?"

"Anna isn't only going to avenge Kristoff's parents, but she is helping a friend, Lucy. She had helped her escape from prison. But she isn't alone. Susan went with her because Lucy is her sister, and she has to save her."

"Wait, this whole this about helping a friend?"

"Well, she says it's that, but I think it's something more."

"Like what?"

"Maybe she wants to show that she was worth being sacrficed for."

Thunder rolled loudly after that.

"What? Why would she even think that? Why...?" Elsa suddenly remembered all the hurtful words that Kristoff said to her. It made sense after that. "Oh. But I know she's worth being sacrficed for. I mean, if she wasn't, Kristoff's parentd wouldn't have done it. I mean if I had to do it for her, I would."

"Would you?"

Elsa thought about what Terrance asked. Would she really be willing to give up her life for Anna? She then thought about Anna sacrficing herself. Elsa then knew exactly how to answer Terrance.

"Yes."


	20. Families Reunited

Susan and Anna carefully went into the throne room where Cinder was. She was sitting on her throne. It didn't surprise Susan and Anna.

They expected Cinder to attack them as soon as they walked in, but, to their surprise, she didn't.

"Well, well." Cinder simply said, standing up. "Look who's come back." she added, looking specifically to Anna.

Anna gave Cinder a rude look.

"Let me guess. Have you come for your death which you are suppose to get?"

"As a matter of fact, I'm not." Anna plainly said.

Cinder gave Anna a surprised look.

"We have come to stop you." Susan said.

Cinder started to chuckle evilly. "Have you now?" she said, adding more chuckles. "Well then I'd like to see you try."

Cinder then used her powers to choke both of them. Both Anna and Susan gasped as they felt her powers grasp their neck. Cinder then looked to Susan.

"Hmm. I don't need you dead." Cinder said as she threw Susan across the room. "Actually, I don't even know who you are."

"You should." Anna said rasply.

Cinder looked back to Anna. "Excuse me?"

"I said you should know her. You abandoned her."

Cinder tightened her grip on Anna's neck with what she was saying.

"You're not here because you knew you were suppose to die. This has to do with your family, doesn't it?"

Anna didn't have to say anything. Cinder already knew that when she got no response.

"Hmm. That's what I thought. I would have thought that you have learned by now."

Anna could feel herself slipping away. She was ready to accept the fact that she was going to die.

"Love is weakness."

Those words woke Anna back up. All she had to do was think of Elsa to give her the strength to do what she needed to do. She grabbed the crystal, and got ready to throw it at Cinder's feet.

"No. It's strength." Anna said as she threw the crystal right at Cinder's feet, which made Cinder release Anna from her grip. Anna fell to the ground, gasping for air.

Susan saw what was happening, and ran to Anna. She knelt down to her.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Are you?" Anna asked, looking to her concerned friend.

"I'm all right." Susan replied as she helped Anna to her feet. The girls then heard Cinder let out a gasp. They looked to see a totally different look on her face. It was in shock, yet confusion. Susan slowly walked up to her.

Cinder looked to Susan, and remembered exactly who she was. She cupped her daughter's face. "Susan?"

Susan and Anna then knew that the crystal worked. Her memories were back, the good memories.

"Mom." Susan replied as Cinder pulled her in for a tight hug. Susan heard her mother let out a sob. Susan was wanting to do the same thing. She was hugging the mother that she thought that she had lost forever.

"I'm so sorry." Cinder cried.

"It's okay, Mom." Susan replied.

Anna smiled with Susan being reunited with her mother. She then heard the guards walk in with Lucy. The guards saw what their queen was doing, and Anna gave them a look for them not to disturd her. The guards walked out, leaving Lucy in the room.

"Anna?" Lucy said shocked as she ran to her and hugged her. "I didn't help you escape just so you could come back." Lucy said as she released Anna.

"I came back to help you." Anna then showed Lucy her sister and her mother.

Susan then released her mother, and looked to see someone else. Someone who she thought she would never see again.

"Lucy?" Susan asked shocked as she slowly walked to her little sister.

"S-Susan?" Lucy said is total disbelief as she walked toward her older sister.

Susan came to her, and grabbed her arm to see it this was actually real. "You're real."

"You're alive." Lucy whispered when she felt Susan grab her arm. Susan then embraced her sister tightly.

"I thought I lost you." Susan whispered with a whimper.

"I thought I'd never see you again." Lucy replied.

"My daughters." Cinder said as she hugged both of her daughters. They all knelt to the ground, embracing each other tightly.

Anna was very happy to that she had brought a family back together. She just now wished that she was with her family. That was, if she still had a family.

She thought that Kristoff and Elsa would have gone back to the kingdom of Arendelle already. How could they still love her after what she did? Well, Kristoff already said he didn't love her, so all she had to worry about was Elsa. But she didn't have to wonder for long.

"Anna?"

Anna gasped when she heard her name being called from behind. She knew who the voice belonged to. She looked back to see her sister.

"You're alive!" Elsa cried with joy as she ran in the room, and grabbed her sister and hugged her tightly. Elsa let a stray tear escape her eye.

Anna returned the embrace in surpise and relief. She noticed how tightly Elsa held her, but she understood.

Elsa then released Anna and gripped her shoulders. "Are you all right?" she asked.

"Don't worry. I'm fine." Anna said as she wiped Elsa's tear away from her cheek.

"Cinder didn't hurt you?" Elsa asked.

"No. Actually, that's what I want to tell you. We were able to bring Cinder's good memories back, so now she isn't evil anymore."

"Really?" Elsa asked shocked.

"Anna, I want to thank you for what you have done to me. You brought my family back to me." Cinder said.

"It was just something I had to do." Anna replied.

"Also, I want to apologize for almost choking you to death a little bit ago."

"You tried to kill my sister by choking her?" Elsa asked defensly.

"Yes, but I was evil then. But I'm not anymore, I promise."

"It's okay, Elsa." Anna said, putting her hand on Elsa's shoulder. "I'm all right."

"All right. But now there is something I want to know. How did you become the way you were, dark and evil?"

"Well, that my dear, is a long story." Cinder replied.

"Well, we're not going anywhere. Tell us everything."


	21. The Truth About Cinder

**Hey my fellow readers! Sorry I haven't updates in a while. A lot has been happening at school and stuff.**

**And also, I will update faster when I get more reviews. Reviews give me ambition to write more. They encourage me. So I could have more of those, I'd be the happiest person in the world. Thank you! **

**Anyway, on with the story!**

Cinder hadn't been able to think much of her past since those memories were erased. But since they were back now, she could remember everything that happened like it was just yesterday.

* * *

><p><em>It all started when this kingdom was raided. It was terrible. Worse than what I have ever seen since I have been living in this kingdom.<em>

_I didn't know what these people wanted. But I knew they were nothing but of pure evil. I heard them breaking into houses, and killing people. I stayed hidden, hoping they would decide not to come into our house._

_But I couldn't stay hidden until I knew my entire family was safe. I looked around and saw that Lucy wasn't in the house. Susan started to panic, and looked for her outside. I told her not to go out because it was too dangerous, but she didn't care._

_Susan loved Lucy so much, and she didn't care what it took to keep her little sister safe. Even if it meant risking her life, she was willing to do it._

_Well, I didn't want to take a chance of both of them getting killed, so I ran out after them. I found them, but somebody dark found me. I protected my daughters, but when I looked at him, it was like my mind was suddenly clouded. It was like it wanted me to follow him._

_Unfortunately, I couldn't stop myself, and I followed him. I couldn't help it, it was like I just had to follow him. I followed him unto his ship._

_It was then I was able to found out who he was. I asked him who he was. He didn't say his name, he just called himself The Dark One. He talked in a voice, gentle yet deep. He told me that he was very powerful, that he possessed magic within him._

_I thought it to be amazing. He went on to tell me that he could give me anything I wanted if I would be his wife. I told him I couldn't. But then he told me that he could make me queen over all the kingdom._

_After he told me that, I was all ears to what he was going to say to me. He told me that as queen, I would always be able to help others. Well, I have always wanted to help others in any way I could, and I thought that this would be the best way._

_I told him that if he would make me queen, I would be his wife. But I also gave him another price. He would have to be my king. He agreed whole-heartily. Then, with a chuckle, magic filled the atmopshere._

_It was dark, but I could feel myself changing. I started to feel... more powerful. I loved it. But then suddenly, it was like I couldn't remember anything after that. Except that the dark one had made me queen._

_It was then that I felt dark inside. My soul was blackened with dark magic. And then, my powers came to me. I, too, was possessed with magic. I asked him why he gave me magic, and he said that if I was to be his wife, I had to be as powerful as him. But he went on to tell me that since I was going to be his wife, all of memories of my family, my daughters, were erased._

_Suddenly, something came over me. It was right then and there that I killed him. I don't know what happened, or what came over me, but my magic appearently got the best of me, and I killed._

_After that, I wanted others to suffer the way I did. Not having a family. Splitting them up, making them feel the pain I did. It was the fact that I did have a family, and my memories were erased by the dark evil one._

_But he kept his word, and I was queen of the kingdom. Soon, I met Edmund and fell in love with him. And we ruled the kingdom._

_Well, years passed, and that's was when I captured Kristoff's parents._

* * *

><p>"And that how we all met, and after Anna messed up my plans by having me not kill them, I wanted revenge." Cinder finished.<p>

"That's what you kidnapped her." Elsa said.

"Yes. My dear, I cannot tell you how sorry I am for all of this. If I could change the past, I would. I know you can probably never forgive me for what I've done. I almost took the person you love most away from you."

"Yes, you did. Anna is my sister, and I love her more than anything. But I would not be a good person if I couldn't forgive you."

"Y-Your forgive me?" Cinder asked shocked.

"Yes, I do. Since my sister is still alive, I don't see a reason why I can't forgive you."

"Cinder, I forgive you too. For kidnapping me and trying to kill me." Anna added.

"Thank you." Cinder said, hugging Elsa then Anna. "Anna, I don't know how I can thank you. You gave me my family back. I am forever grateful to you for that."

Anna smiled to Cinder. She then looked to Elsa.

"Well, Anna, I think it's time we started to head back home. We still have a wedding to hold."

Anna formed a sad face and looked away from Elsa.

"No. There is no wedding."

"What?" Elsa asked.

"Kristoff, he hates me." Anna said plainly.

"No, Anna. What he said, he didn't mean it."

"Elsa, if he really loved me, he would have come back for me. But only you did."

Elsa realized that Anna had a point. She hated to admit it though. She still wanted to be convinced that Kristoff still loved Anna, but she wasn't sure she could totally show Anna.

"Anna, I... Kristoff... he..." Elsa then let out a sigh. "Kristoff was going to take me back to the kingdom so I could still be queen."

"So why did you come back?" Lucy asked.

"Because I couldn't give up on Anna. She's my family."

"And family never gives up on each other." Anna and Elsa said together.

"I like that." Cinder said as she hugged both of her daughters.

Elsa and Anna smiled at each other. Then suddenly, they embraced each other tightly.

"I love you, Elsa."

"I love you too, Anna." Elsa replied. "More than you'll ever know."

And for that moment, it seemed that everything was finally the way it was suppose to be. But little did everyone know that the troubles were still to come.


	22. Trouble

**Hello my fellow readers! Thank you so much for the reviews. They mean so much to me. I will by trying to write more now that things are starting to slow down around here.**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

Cinder, Lucy and Susan knew that Anna and Elsa had to be getting back to their kingdom soon. She didn't want their kingdom to think that they had abandoned them. She also had to find some way to make it up to her kingdom. She had destroyed it, and she had to find some way to fix it.

On the other hand, Anna and Elsa were wondering if they might meet Kristoff on the way back. Elsa was hoping they would so Kristoff and Anna could make up so there could actually be a wedding. Anna was wanting to make up with Kristoff, but she wasn't sure what he still thought of her after what had happened with Regina.

The sisters said goodbye to Cinder and her daughters, and told them that they hoped that they could all see each other again. They weren't sure when, but they hoped it was possible.

The queen and princess of Arendelle began on their journey back home, again. They were hoping that they weren't going to have to come back. Elsa held Anna's arm tightly, makig sure Anna wouldn't leave her again.

Anna didn't even notice Elsa though. She was too busy thinking of Kristoff. She was wondering if he really went back to the kingdom, or if he was on his way back to save her?

Suddenly, Anna's thoughts were interrupted by a roaring. The sisters looked around to see the source of it. Anna then knew that it had to be Regina.

"It sounds like Regina." Anna said.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Elsa replied as they continued to walk.

Then, they could hear her coming closer to them. They turned quickly and saw Regina land. Elsa pushed Anna behind her protectively.

"Anna, stay behind me." Elsa warned.

"Do you think Cinder knows about this?" Anna asked.

"No. Regina must have escaped from her cage. Her mission is to still kill you though."

"That's just what I was afraid of." Anna replied, rolling her eyes.

Elsa put her hands up defensly when it looked like that Regina was ready to shoot fire at them. The sisters started to back up slowly, then they started to run away.

Regina shot fire out, but it missed the sisters. Elsa screamed from it. Regina then started to run after them.

They tried to run as fast as they could to the valley. That was the only place they could really go that was on their way home. Elsa had released Anna's arm so they could both run away as fast as they both could.

Then suddenly, Regina flew in the air, and shot fire down right between the sisters. They both screamed from it. They both started to run in two different ways, unaware that they weren't together anymore.

* * *

><p>Anna was way to panicked to notice that Elsa wasn't with her anymore. She was too focused on not losing her life. However, she didn't know that Regina was going to get the best of her.<p>

Anna came to what seemed to be an acre of woods. Little did she know that it was dry, perfectly capable of causing a huge fire.

Regina knew exactly what to do. She saw a piece of dry ground that could start it all. She shot her fire out, causing flames to engulf the ground, reaching to the trees. Regina knew now her mission was complete. She flew back to the kingdom, leaving the fire to get worse, and Anna lost in it.

Anna stopped to catch her breath, and looked back to see if Regina was still chasing her. She didn't see Regina, but she saw smoke. She knew it could only mean one thing: The woods were on fire. And she was in it alone.

* * *

><p>Elsa continued to run straight to the end of the valley where the forest was. That was the sign that they were getting closer to home. She was soon there. She didn't expect to get their so fast. But she realized that she wasn't alone.<p>

An ice harvester with a reindeer was also there. Elsa couldn't believe her eyes.

"Kristoff?" she asked, out of breath.

"Elsa?" Kristoff asked confused. "What is going on?"

"Anna and I... are being chased by..."

"Anna?"

"Yeah, she's..." Elsa looked back to see that Anna wasn't with her. Her eyes widen in fear. "W-What happened? She was right behind me!"

"Wait, are you guys being chased by Regina?" the ice harvester asked.

"Yeah. We must have been seperated when she shot between us."

Sven could then smell something. He then looked to the woods to see the smoke. He started to grunt, trying to get Elsa or Kristoff's attention.

"What is it, Sven?" Kristoff asked, petting him. Sven gestured his head to the woods. Elsa and Kristoff looked to it to see the smoke. They both gasped at it.

"Anna!" Elsa shouted. Elsa was ready to start running to the woods, but Kristoff wasn't going to let her.

"No, Elsa. Stay here. I'll get her!"

"But I have to help Anna!"

"Elsa, this is something I have to do. Please, stay here where it's safe. I'll bring her back to you, I promise."

Elsa didn't want to argue with Kristoff anymore. All she wanted was Anna to be rescued, and she figured that Kristoff could do that. "All right. I'll be waiting here. Be careful."

"We will. Come on Sven! Let's go save Anna!" Kristoff said as he jumped on Sven's back and started to run to the woods.

Elsa just hoped that Kristoff could save her before it was too late.


	23. Rescuing Anna

Anna continued to wander through the woods, desperate to try to find a way out. She had no idea where she was though. The woods were so large, and she didn' know which direction to head in.

She was coughing from the heavy smoke that surrounded her. She could hear fire crackling all around her. She saw flames everywhere she turned. Branches started to fall off the trees as they burned off. Anna tried to avoid any of them from falling on her.

She started to wonder if Elsa knew that she was gone, and saw the smoke that was rising to the sky. She also started to wonder in the back of her mind if Kristoff saw it too.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Kristoff and Sven ventured through the woods, looking for any sign of Anna. They had no idea where she was, or where they were for that matter. But they knew that they had to keep going.<p>

Kristoff used his hat to cover his face from the smoke. He was mostly worried about Sven though. He wasn't sure how long his reindeer friend could handle being in something like this. But they weren't going to have to be in it for long.

Sven could hear something in the distance. It was the sound of coughing. He knew who's it was though. He quickly started to run in the direction of it. Soon enough, he found it. He grunted to get Kristoff's attention, and pointed his antlers to who he saw. It was Anna only a few feet away from them.

"Anna!" Kristoff called out.

Anna gasped at what she heard. She recognized the voice that was calling her. She looked to see Kristoff and Sven.

"Kristoff!" Anna called out as she started to run to him and Sven. Sven started to run as fast as he could to their friend. When they got closer, Kristoff jumped off of Sven and ran to Anna.

The two embraced each other, happy to be in each other's arms. Kristoff let out a sigh of relief at the fact that Anna was safe. Anna could only smile with being in Kristoff's arms.

Kristoff knew that Anna needed to know the truth. That he was not mad at what happened with his parents sacrficing themselves for her. He thought that now would probably be a good time to tell Anna what he was feeling. "Anna, I'm so sorry about what I said before. I never meant it."

"It's okay, Kristoff." Anna said.

The moment was soon ended when they heard a branch creaking right above them. It was getting ready to crash right on them. They looked up to see it.

"Come on!" Kristoff said, pulling Anna by her arm to get away from the falling branch. They were all out of the way, but then saw that the whole tree was ready to fall. They all jumped out of the way.

Ashes and smoke surrounded all of them, causing Kristoff and Anna to cough. They then saw Sven was standing up and wanting to get out of the burning woods. Kristoff got up and took Anna in his arms. He then got on Sven.

"Sven, get us out of here." Kristoff commanded. Sven nodded with a grunt, and started to run in another direction.

Sven didn't have any clue where he was going, but he knew that he couldn't stop and find out. Anna started to cough heavily again. Kristoff noticed and placed his hat over her face.

"Hang in there, Anna." Kristoff said, holding the hat to her face. He was hoping that Sven would find a way out soon.

Soon, Sven did find a way out. He started to run as fast as he could to it. Kristoff started to get excited when he could see something else besides fire. But Sven wasn't fast enough. The exit was then blocked with branches that were still on fire. Sven stopped immediately to avoid running into them.

He backed up so the fire wouldn't burn him. His head then went down in shame. He had failed Kristoff and Anna. He let out a sad grunt.

Kristoff noticed Sven and comforted him. "It's all right, Sven. You tried." he said, patting him.

Anna then forced the hat off her face. She had heard everything. She knew that they were going to die, and it was her fault.

"I'm so sorry Kristoff." the princess said sadly.

Kristoff looked down to his fiance. "As crazy as it sounds, there isn't one place in the world I'd rather be right now than with you."

"Even though we may die?" Anna asked weakly, letting a stray tear fall from her eye.

Kristoff wanted to tell her that they weren't going to die, but he didn't know for sure. There was the possiblity that they were in fact going to die. He wanted to be honest with her, but he also wanted to be positive.

"We're not going to die." Kristoff whispered as he wiped Anna's stray tear away. "We're going to get out of this, and we're going to get married, just like we planned."

"Kristoff, be honest with me."

Kristoff then let out a sigh. He didn't want to tell her the honest truth aloud. Anna knew what Kristoff was meaning, but she didn't say anything. She just nuzzled herself in Kristoff's arms.

Kristoff saw what was happening, and held Anna tighter in his arms. She laid her head close to his chest. Kristoff slowly stroked her cheek. Anna smiled from it. Anna then thought of something that she needed to say to Kristoff before they died.

"You're my true love, Kristoff." she said weakly. She then mustered up enough strength to say one more thing. "I love you." she added before closing her eyes.

Kristoff was almost in tears with what Anna was saying. He bit his lip to avoid letting out a sob. "I love you, too, Anna."

* * *

><p>Sven could hear everything that was said. Kristoff and Anna were saying the words they wanted to say to each other before they died. He wasn't about to have it though. He knew that he and Kristoff promised Elsa that they were going to bring Anna back to her, and that exactly what they were going to do.<p>

He started to walk to see if he could find another exit. He was not going to give up on his friends. He was not going to let anyone die. He had a promise to keep.

Then, as if it was magic, there was another exit. Sven let out a happy grunt. He then started to run to it. Kristoff and Anna were shocked at what Sven was doing. They could then see the exit that was right in front of them. Relief poured over them.

They were finally out of the woods, and Sven ran far away from it. But he couldn't go very far. He needed to rest. But as long as they were far from the fire, it was okay to rest. He stopped to let Kristoff know that he needed to rest a little bit.

"Good job buddy." Kristoff said as he got off of his friend's back with Anna in his arms. He then put Anna on her feet. "You go ahead and rest Sven." he added, petting him.

Anna and Kristoff sucked in the fresh air, filling their lungs with it. Anna then walked over to Sven. "Thank you, Sven. You saved our lives." she said, hugging Sven. Sven let out a gentle grunt with a smile.

They all rested for a while, then they were all off to get back to Elsa.


	24. Reunited Once Again

Elsa had grown impatient waiting for Anna and Kristoff to come back. She felt that she had to help them. She had started to make her way back through the valley to the fire.

She had been running for a long time. She was started to run out of steam. She had to stop to catch her breath after a while. She didn't want to stop, but she couldn't go any farther without any strength.

She bent over with her hands on her knees, and breathed heavily. She couldn't give up though. She just needed a little bit to renew her strength. She wasn't going to give up on Anna. She needed her.

She could still smell the smoke from the woods. However, she could see she was still far from it. She had to catch her breath as soon as she could.

Then, she happened to look ahead to see something in the distance. It was still far away from her, so she couldn't have a clear image of it. She saw it was getting closer though.

As it got closer, it started to look like an animal. A large animal. And she saw people on it. She started to get excited in hopes that it was Kristoff, Anna, and Sven. She hoped it was.

Soon, she was able to see it clearly. It was Kristoff, Anna and Sven! They were alive! They were safe! Elsa suddenly felt her strength renewed and she ran to them as fast as she could.

* * *

><p>Kristoff and Anna were able to see Elsa as well. Sven started to run to her. When they were very close to each other, Anna jumped off of Sven and ran to Elsa.<p>

"Anna!" Elsa cried with much relief in her voice.

"Elsa!" Anna cried as she crashed into her sister's caring and protective arms. Anna let out a sigh with being in Elsa's arms again.

"Oh, thank God you're alive." Elsa said, releasing her sister. "Are you hurt anywhere?" she asked with much concern.

"I'm all right. Thanks to Kristoff and Sven." Anna replied, looking back to her fiancee and his friend.

"Thank you, Kristoff. For saving her." Elsa replied.

"It was just something I had to do." Kristoff replied.

The sisters and Kristoff then saw that they were actually at the place where Kristoff had buried his parents. They weren't exactly sure how they were here, but they were.

Kristoff faced their graves, and sadness filled his face. But he knew that there was nothing he could do to bring them back. He walked away from his parents' grave.

Elsa looked for a little bit, and then walked away with Kristoff. Then it was Anna's turn.

"Come on. I think it's time to go home." Kristoff said, standing next to Sven.

"I think you're right. Come on Anna." Elsa said, and then saw Anna wasn't behind her, but instead staring at the graves. "Anna?"

Anna didn't move hardly at all. She just kept staring down at the graves of Kristoff's parents. Kristoff and Elsa walked up behind her. Then Anna finally said something.

"Thank you. Karl and Karen. You saved my life, for which I am eternally thankful."

Anna then turned around to Elsa and Kristoff. She formed a smile at both of them. The Queen and Ice Harvester then hugged Anna. No words had to be said. The three only had to embrace each other, knowing that they were all loved by one another.

Soon, they all released each other.

"Let's go home." Anna said.

Elsa and Kristoff looked to each other and smiled. Kristoff then let Elsa and Anna get on Sven's back. He then got on behind them.

"Come on, Sven. It's time to go home." Kristoff told his friend. Sven grunted and started to run out of the valley. The sisters were excited that they were finally able to go home.

Anna was excited to go home because she was going to be getting married. She had been waiting for so long. She just wanted to spend the rest of her life with Kristoff. Even when Kristoff was mad at her, she never stopped loving him. She couldn't stop. She would always love him, no matter what. He was the love of her life.

Elsa was happy to be going home, but she was mostly happy because Anna was going to be happy when she gets married to Kristoff. If her sister was happy, then she was going to be happy.

Kristoff started to think of marrying Anna. They were going to live a wonderful life together. But he knew that he really had to tell her that he was sorry with all his heart, and that's what he was going to do when they got back to the kingdom.

Suddenly, everybody remembered the fire going on in the woods.

"Wait, what about the fire? We can't just let it spread." Anna said.

Then, the group heard a roll of thunder booming over them. They looked up to see dark clouds that would produce heavy rain. Elsa smiled and chuckled.

"I don't think we need to worry about the woods, Anna." Elsa replied.

"But we need to worry about not getting wet!" Kristoff added as he urged Sven faster. Sven ran faster when he heard another roll of thunder.

Finally, they were all on their way home. Their mission was complete. Anna was rescued, and a family was reunited once again.


	25. Amends and Sister Talk

The group of friends and two sisters had traveled for hours to get back to the kingdom of Arendelle. They decided that they were not going to stop for anything. Their only mission now was to get home.

They had finally arrived at the castle after what seemed like an eternity. The sisters were most happy to be home. They were then warmly greeted by the servants.

"Queen Elsa! Sir Kristoff! You're returned!" Kai greeted as they all walked in the castle. "And I see you've found the Princess safe and sound."

"Yes. We have. We will plan on having the wedding tomorrow." Elsa replied.

"Very good, Your Majesty. I will inform the rest of the castle."

"Thank you."

Kai started to walk away, and then stopped. "Oh, and welcome back, Princess Anna."

"Thank you, Kai." Anna replied as Kai bowed slightly and walked away.

"Come on, Anna. We have to get you ready for your big day tomorrow." Elsa said.

"Actually, Anna, I need to speak with you alone." Kristoff said.

Anna hesitiated at first, but knew that if she was going to be getting married to him, they had to make amends of what was said.

"Please. It's really important." Kristoff added.

"It's okay, Elsa. You can help me when Kristoff and I are done talking." Anna replied, placing her hand on Elsa's shoulder.

"All right. I'll be in my room." Elsa replied.

"Okay." Anna said as she gave Elsa a one-armed hug. Elsa returned it then walked to her room. Anna and Kristoff walked to the Princess' room and closed the door.

* * *

><p>They both sat on the bed, and Kristoff tried to find the right words to say.<p>

"Anna, listen. I need to tell you. I know I told you before that I was sorry about what I said before."

"And I told it was okay." Anna intterupted.

"No, it's not. I never should have said those words to you, and I don't know why I did."

"Kristoff, when you're sad, mad, and bitter all at once, you'll say a lot of things you don't mean. I understand that."

"But I blamed you for something that wasn't your fault. I guess maybe I wanted it to be your fault though."

"But Kristoff, it wasn't your fault either. It wasn't Elsa's. It was nobody's fault.

"But I am the one who is suppose to protect you. Not them. It is my responsiblity to take care of you."

"Kristoff, don't forget, you saved me from the fire. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here now."

Kristoff let out a sigh. He knew that Anna did have a point there.

"Kristoff, I want you to know that I forgive you. And no matter what you say or do, I'll always love you."

"And you need to know I will always love you too. Even if I say something that seems like I don't. Don't ever believe it. Nothing will be able to make me stop loving you."

"Aw." Anna said as she kissed Kristoff on the lips. When they pulled away, they both smiled at each other.

"Well, I better have Elsa help me get ready for tommorow." Anna said as she stood up.

"Yeah. I better get things ready also." Kristoff said as he also stood up. They both walked out of the room, and Anna headed to Elsa's room.

* * *

><p>Anna saw Elsa sitting on her bed, using her magic to form a snowflake with her hand. The snowflake was turning slowly, but she made it go faster and grow bigger. She then looked to see Anna walk in, and she made the snowflake disappear with her other hand.<p>

Anna sat next to Elsa.

"Anna, there's... nothing else to get ready for the wedding. But there is one thing that we haven't discussed yet."

"What? What is it?" Anna asked, somewhat concerned.

"Who's walking you down the isle tommorow?"

Anna looked down and let out a sigh. She had been trying to avoid thinking about this, but she knew she had to face it sooner or later. She looked back to Elsa.

"Well, I was hoping you would."

"Really?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah. From when I was little, I always said that the person who would walk me down the isle on my wedding day would be the person who loves me the most. Who would go through anything to protect me. I always thought it would be Father, but now, it's you."

Elsa was honored that her sister wanted this.

"So, will you do it?"

Elsa didn't have to have any second thoughts.

"Of course I will."

Anna then felt Elsa's arm wrapped around her like a warm blanket. Anna leaned in and laid her head on Elsa's shoulder. Elsa held her tighter after that.

Elsa then heard Anna let out a sigh. But it didn't seem like a sigh of contement or comfort.

"Is something wrong, Anna?" the Queen asked concerned.

"No. It's just... I can't believe that this is actually happening."

"Me either."

Anna then looked up to Elsa. "Elsa, I want you to know that just because I'm getting married, it doesn't mean that you're going to lose me."

"Well, I know. You'll be living in the castle. I can't lose you."

"Elsa. You know what I mean."

Elsa knew exactly what Anna meant. It was true that she was afraid that Anna would be replacing her in her life. That she would be replaced with Kristoff. She nodded to Anna.

"Elsa, you don't need to worry about that. I won't happen. It can't happen. I could never love Kristoff more than I love you. Nothing will ever change that."

"Well, I'm relieved to hear that."

Anna smiled at Elsa's comment.

"Anna, to be honest I have been afraid of losing you. But it's only because I just got you back. And if I was to lose you again, I..." Elsa then tried to hold back her tears. "I don't know what I'd do." she added, her voice creaking.

"Elsa, you won't. You will never lose me. Never. I could never turn my back on my family. I could never turn my back on you." Anna said, stroking Elsa's cheek, then making Elsa look at her.

Elsa could only nod before hugging Anna tightly. She closed her eyes, keeping the tears inside.

"I love you, Elsa." the youngest sister whispered.

"I love you, too." Elsa replied after a moment.

Elsa was now sure that she was never going to lose her sister ever again.


End file.
